


Swords and fallen angels

by The_New_Archangel



Series: The new Archangel [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demigods, Fallen Angels, Gen, London, Magic, Monsters, cases
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_New_Archangel/pseuds/The_New_Archangel
Summary: Sam and Gabe is working a case in London when they stumble upon a fallen angel of all things. How is The Sherlock Holmes involved in this? A sequel to Ragnarok.You don’t need to know a lot about Percy Jackson to read this. I explain it. Kinda





	1. hello england. Look tea

The case Gabe told him about involved nothing less than then the Sword Excalibur. Dean and Cas was working a case in Maine and they weren’t going to make it back in time. Maybe that was a good thing because he didn’t want to take a twelve-hour long plane ride to England with Dean. Now his job was to research the thing before they left and the library wasn’t lacking in books about its legends. 

Cam was visiting and she and Gabe had left to spar. He gave up and went looking for them. He found them in the gym fighting in a boxing ring. They were fighting with angel blades not their normal weapons. “Hi Sam” Gabe stabbed after Cam as he said it. He nicked Cams shoulder she didn’t react much. His next attack was directed at the shoulder.  
She blocked it and threw a punch with her left hand at his head. She missed and Gabe stabbed her through the wrist. “We have turned of our healing factor for this fight” She yelled as Sam as she cringed in pain. “And no magic” Gabriel added.

As she was recovering and distracted Gabe placed a kick to her abdomen. The force sent her flying into the opposite wall making the wall crack. “We`ll fix it” He shrugged “Look in back. You didn’t think you could beat the person that thought you your tricks” He smiled and turned to Sam. Cam appeared behind him. She placed four punches to Gabe`s spine. They were delivered so fast that it knocked Gabe down to his knees. She kicked him down through the boxing platform. Gabe groaned. Cam bent down to pick him down. As she bent down a hand curled around her throat. He rose up from the hole in the platform and threw Cam into the ropes. He threw his blade at Cam she dogged it and disappeared. She appeared behind Gabe.  
She stabbed him through the chest and he fell to the floor “If you can`t win, cheat” She was breathing heavily. She gave Gabe her hand and helped him up. The hole in her hand had begun to heal. “That’s not fair” He snatched the blade from her. “Well when monsters play fair I will” She smiled and walked out of the room “Have fun on your case call me if you need any help. 

“I liked this shirt” He looked down at the hole in his shirt left by the blade. 

“So this is what you guys are doing while I`m reading up on a stupid English sword” He took the blade from Gabe.

“Well you are the smart one” He took a shirt of one of the chairs changing. 

“So me being smart gives me the boring job” He didn’t hate doing research but it would make his job much easier if Gabe and Cam did help.

“Do you want to fight us because we can so that” He gave Sam an evil grin. He snapped and fixed the damages they had made.

“No thanks if that’s how you fight I`ll survive without that experience” 

“So what did you find?” He moved over to retrieve his own blade.

“Nothing of much use” He sighed. He had gone through mountains of books and he hadn’t found anything yet.

“Looks like we are going in blind then” He took the blade and threw it into a circle of darkness. 

“And why are we traveling by plane and not Angel air” 

“Because Cam said something about us doing our own jobs and not bugging her every time a case popped up” So they had to sit through a Chuck awful plane ride just because Cam wanted to  
make them learn a lesson. That sounded like her.

“And we aren`t traveling with you because”

“Because I might survive a stab wound to the stomach but not teleport us over the ocean” 

“When are we going?”

“We don’t have to drive before tomorrow. We have lots of time. And I believe Cam just left” He snaked his hand around Sam`s waist. 

“Good”

 

The Plane ride was awful. Downright horrible. It was not as bad as a trip with Dean but a trip with a bored Gabriel was not fun. 

When they stepped out of the plane he was that close to kissing the ground. 

They were just going to walk out of the airport when they bumped into someone. Luckily Cam had enchanted his backpack to be bigger on the inside. She mentioned something about a blue box. They still had their duffel bags as a backup.

That someone was a shorter man in wool jumper. He had greyish blond hair. He was on the phone talking angrily to someone. The second Gabriel looked at the man his back straightened and he dragged in a breath. “I`m sorry man” The shorter man said. Since Gabe looked he had lost his power of speech he answered. “Its fine” He smiled and the man walked away still talking on the phone. 

“Gabe what was that?” He hadn’t seen Gabe act like that ever. 

“That was a fallen angel of even a higher class than a seraph just lower than archangel. I don’t think he noticed me” he looked stressed. He thought that was weird until he remembered that 

Gabe had been hiding from angels since he left heaven. Seeing a high level angel like that had to stress him out. Even if Lucifer knew that he was alive the rest of the angels didn’t know. 

“Is he a threat?” He couldn’t have someone like that running around if they were dangerous.

“I don’t believe he is. You told me about Anna right he should be like that. Not like the ones that ended up here when Metadouche”  
A credit cart was laying on the floor. Sam picked it up and looked at it. The ex-angels face looked back at him. “Look its him, John Watson”

“Never heard of him but if I haven’t heard of much of what happened those seven years I spent six feet under” He smiled at his own joke.

“Let’s just find a hotel. We can do some research on this guy later” He dragged Gabe after him.

The hotel was nicer than any hotel or motel he`d ever lived at. 

Gabe had paid for it with his own money. His only explanation was that he enjoyed gambling and that he had been around for a long time.

They decided to do some research to Excalibur when they got there. The sword had just appeared in the middle of Trafalgar square. Police had tried to removed it and given up after they tried to tow it without any luck and then dig it up not even being able to remove that stone it was placed in. After that people had started to get it out for fun and the internet exploded with theories. Their job was to secure and retrieve the magical artefact before someone got hurt. They would lock it down in the bunker for safe keeping and never revisit it. It was a simple fetch quest. 

Since they had time they decided to do some research on the angel. A Fallen angel like that could be dangerous. The man John Watson was fairly known in England but his friend the detective Sherlock Holmes was a legend. He died and came back from the dead. That was the scary thing, did this john still have the power to bring people back. Did he have all his powers and if so was he dangerous. 

“So what do we do?” 

“We go talk to him I guess”

“We don’t know where he is” 

“We have the address of that Sherlock Holmes guy lets go talk to him and hope that his friend is there”

 

They looked at the door displaying the sign 221B. They had taken one of those black London cabs. The article he read about that guy said that he was a genius private detective that sometimes worked with the police. Now he was reading about the guy on Watsons blog.  
They knocked on the door and it was opened not by the tall genius from the blog but an older woman with a big smile on her face.

“Are you here to talk to Sherlock” She smiled again and looked at him. 

“Yes, we are here about a case” He gave her a hand and shook hers.

“Oh, you guys are Americans I hope your visit goes better than the last one” She stepped away and let them in. “Just up the stairs” She pointed behind her.  
They walked up the stairs and knocked on the other door “The door is open” A bored voice said.  
They walked into the apartment. It didn’t look like what he expected. A skull was placed on the mantelpiece. The room was filled with books. A yellow smiley face was spray painted on the wall. A violin in its case laid on the beside the notes. There were two chairs facing each other one was old with a union jack pillow and the other was black leather. The man, Sherlock lied on the sofa with a gun in hand.

Sherlocks eyes swiped over the two of them focusing on Gabriel first. He looked at him for a few milliseconds before he opened his mouth. “You two are a couple. He is American (Pointing at Sam) And you are to but you have spent a lot of time overseas. A solider for some kind. You have a teenage daughter. You work with bigger animals like wolfs for some reason that how you got your scars. Your boyfriend over there have and is committing credit card fraud and you know about it. And don’t care you have earlier association to crime. Both of you are armed and I can detect slight traces of PTSD. Your boyfriend is always looking around covering your backs so used to being attacked. You are just here for a longer visit but only carrying duffel bags so used to living out of a suit case. You are on the run from someone” He smirked. 

“I said he was a genius” Gabriel didn’t look to bothered by the deductions. 

“Hello Mr. Holmes” Gabriel stepped into the room. 

Sherlock jumped up of the sofa “Call me Sherlock. My brother is Mr Holmes. So why are you here?” 

“We are here to talk to Mr Watson and we hoped you could tell us where he is” Sam stepped in to. Sherlock looked puzzled 

“Wait you are here to talk to john?” He looked like he must have misheard something.

“Yes”

“Well john isn’t here” He looked sad behind the mask he put on. He put down the gun 

“Do you have a way for us to contact him” The man looked sad and he didn’t want to overstep something and get shot.

“Yes I can get him here” He dragged a phone out of his pocked and sent a text. They sat down and waited. Sherlock sat down in the leather chair and showed them to the sofa. Ten minutes later John Watson stepped into the room. “Hey Sherlock what`s the emergency? Wait I met you guys at the airport” He pointed at Sam. “Yes I believe we met” Gabriel rose and shook John`s  
hand. 

“So why are you here?” He sat down in the chair with the union jack pillow. 

“We are here to talk to you Mr Watson” John`s expression mirrored what Sherlock`s looked like when he heard it. 

“About what?” Sherlock looked at them.

“Alone, please” Gabriel’s manner of speech was so different from his normal goofy attitude and cracking jokes.

Sherlock looked angry at them and was about to protest “It`s fine Sherlock. We`ll just leave and come back when we are finished” He smiled and looked at Gabe. They rose and walked out.

They sat down at a table at Speedy`s. “So what is this about?”

“Oh you know” Gabriel smiled. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about” He looked like he didn’t know.

“A good illusion but I see right through you. How long have you been in hiding? How long since the fall?” 

“Oh fine, you got me. Who are you. It’s been a while and I can`t do that whole see souls thing anymore” He brandished a sad smile. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you”

“Believe me I`ve seen a lot of things many people wouldn’t believe. I live with Sherlock Holmes” He grinned.

“Fine I`m Gabriel”

“No way, you can’t be” He looked like he`d been hit in the face. 

“Why is that always everyone’s response?” He took a bite of a chocolate bar that appeared in his hand. 

“Gabe first everyone has believed that you were dead since the start of this world and then you died and got resurrected. Everyone believe you to be dead one way or another. You were Loki for forever” He snatched the candy from Gabe. 

“So you are alive fine. But why are you here?” He was looking around like he was expecting to be attacked. 

“We are in the country to fetch Excalibur. It`s in London and we don’t want any civilian casualties”

A bark of a laugh came from John “Since when did the angels care about humans?”

“Some do. A select few give a shit about this dirt ball. Like Castiel” He smiled. 

John smiled at the mention of Cas “He was always an emotional one. So who are you” He pointed at Sam.

“I`m not an angel. My name is Sam Winchester” He smiled sadly.

“Hey did I miss the apocalypse? Because if the Winchesters are here why hasn’t this place gone to shit?” He examined Sam.


	2. The story of sherlock holmes

“No you didn’t miss it. Dean and I stopped it. We were lucky and had a lot of help” He smiled. Normal people wouldn’t smile at the mention of the apocalypse but he wasn’t normal. Gabriel took the word.

“So the ting we wanted to talk to you about was that your friend came back to life. We wanted to check that you weren’t involved in any of this. If you were we had to stop you from doing it again” Gabriel had a grim look on his face. He didn’t want to hurt any other angels.

“NO, NO I had nothing to do about that. I don’t even know how he did it. No one does” John put his hands up like he had a gun to his head. 

“So you are saying that you have no idea what happened?” Gabe leaned forward.

“Yes” He just looked tired. 

“So why did you fall?” He knew that the question was blunt but he wondered what this angels story was.

“Couldn’t take heavens corruption so I left. They didnt care about humans anymore. So i went to earth and fought a war and got shot. (He pointed at his shoulder) For some reason I kept my memories” He looked defeated.

“I have no idea” He looked genuine.

“So Excalibur what`s the plan?” Clearly John wanted to change the subject. 

“Just walk up to it and find a spell to move it” 

“You want to walk up to Excalibur and move it with a spell” John looked at them like he thought they were mad. 

“Yes”

“Do you even know what Excalibur is. You need the real king of England move that”

“Well there isn’t a lot of those going around so we might have a problem” Gabe sighed. How the hell would they get their hands on a real king of England. Most likely they weren’t just looking for someone sitting on a throne and given the title king. 

“Can`t you just leave it? It`s not like anyone`s going to move it” John shrugged. It looked like he had about the amount ideas as them.

“And if someone pick it up and decide to take over the country making themselves king” Sam had to say that. As much as he wanted to not have to deal with this he had to think of the danger that that would cause.

“Well we could ask the genius right. He might have an idea” Gabriel looked out of the window.

“NO, we aren’t telling him about the magical sword of Excalibur that’s located in Trafalgar square. We aren’t telling him about the monsters or the angels or anything supernatural. Because I’ve been hiding this world for him since I moved in. Mycroft probably did it before me. We can`t let him know. He would be running around trying to hunt getting himself killed” John looked angry. He had risen from his chair and he`s hands were curled to fists om the table. 

“We aren’t going to tell him. It was just an idea” He hoped he hadn’t pissed the angel of too much.

“Let`s just go back to the see you later” Gabriel dragged Sam after him out of the café. 

They spent the evening researching bloodlines so they could find someone that could pick up the sword. It was more like him researching and Gabriel doing his best to distract him. DO you know how hard it is to do research as someone was undressing you? 

John sent them a message the next day. He didn’t know how he got his number. Gabriel must have added their numbers to John`s phone.

The text said that there was a murder that might be linked to something supernatural. He hadn’t told Sherlock.

They went and looked at it and John tagged along. It was a fake; someone was trying to fake a werewolf attack. The crime scene was filled with wolf hair but the heart was still intact. The wolf fur was just that fur. The investigators caught the guy and put him away before the sun went down. Dam imposters.

They went back to 221b and sat down. The lady that opened the door was serving them tea. John called her Mrs Hudson. Sherlock was talking about a grisly double homicide. It looked like he didn’t hate them. 

Sherlock went into his room to find something as a rush of air filled the room. Cam was sitting on the sofa reading a book. “Oh this place is nice, I like it. That skull its real, is that even legal?” She smiled and put her book down. The British accent still threw him for a loop sometimes. 

“Cam You can`t teleport in here. There is a civilian that isn’t supposed know about these things” Sam looked angrily at her. Gabriel didn’t look to bothered. John looked scared.

“That was to close” John said it with a deep voice filled with anger. 

“I could just have wiped their memory right” She shrugged.

“Why are you here Cam” She normally didn’t pop in without a reason.

“I found something” she looked down at her book.

“Care to tell us” Why did they always have to play this game.

“No” she shrugged. Not telling them she wanted them to think. 

“What are you reading”

The book was titled A Study in scarlet a Sherlock Holmes story. “I’m doing some research Gabe told me about the case and I thought the name sounded familiar. Here it is. It’s a very forgotten book from a very forgotten writer about a detective and a doctor in Victorian England. When angels fall like that they create themselves a new life, a human one. Johnny over here built a life on an old book. He brought a bunch of people to life and updated them” She smiled and john looked so shocked. 

“I,I didn’t know that. I swear” He looked around like he wanted to run. “They are real right? It’s not like I control them making them be what they were in the book?” He looked horrified. “They are real people just that they are from the mind of someone mixed with your old grace. You aren’t controlling them. They still have their free will” 

“What if I got my grace back? Would they die or disappear” Now he looked more questioning than scared.

“Oh no they would live they are a part of this world now” Cam smiled. 

“Someone is listening in” She snapped her fingers

The door to the bedroom opened reviling Sherlock standing there looking shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI i have to ask you readers something.  
> I need an angel name for John and a title for this story.


	3. Tell a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i need some help. I need to find a angel name for John. Do you have any ideas

Sherlock just stood there frozen in place. 

“Nice meeting you John” Cam had jumped up from the sofa and shook John`s hand. John wasn’t moving his face still only showing surprise. 

“Well I`ll leave you guys to it” Cam smiled awkwardly and snapped. Her teleporting out of the room. That didn’t help their situation and eliminated the possibility of them saying that he`d misheard them or just playing it of like nothing happened.

Cam had left the old tattered book on the sofa.

Sam swiftly hid the book under his jacket. He hoped that Sherlock didn’t notice. Having a book written about your life was horrible. He should know. The supernatural books also known as The Winchester gospel. They were written by Chuck Shurley the man that was later reviled to be God. What was even worse was the fact that the Sherlock Holmes books had to end. And if his life followed the books just updated for today reading them could ruin his life. The Winchester gospels ended when chuck disappeared and didn’t have a definitive end. NO tale of their death and them not returning. What if Sherlock died in the last book? What would that realisation do to him? This guy was a genius. The book was hidden under his jacket and he made a mental note to talk to Cam about the books. 

John looked like he wanted to kill Sam, or rather torture and then kill him. As an angel he would have extensive knowledge of that subject.

“John?” Sherlock was still not moving his body but he at least got the power of speech back. He was looking around the room like a deer in the headlights. 

“Eh Yes” John was avoiding Sherlock’s gaze looking at his shoes, the walls, Sam anything other than the detective.

“John. Did that girl just disappear into thin air?” Still not moving. 

“NO” John shook his head still not looking at Sherlock. 

“JOHN, don’t lie to me” The questioning sound changed into anger.  
John sighed. “Sherlock, there are things out there. Things even you wouldn’t understand. Things that`s simpler to just pretend aren’t there. And what you saw there was part of that” He looked over to Sam questioning.

Then he remembered, Cam didn’t introduce herself. She just appeared and told john that his life was a lie. He didn’t know anything about her except that they trusted her and that she knew everything about him.  
“What`s grace, what are Angels, who is Cam, what did she mean when she said wipe their memory?” Sherlock was moving now. Circling around the room picking up stuff putting it down again. 

Sam and Gabe looked at each other silently asking Are you going to tell him or am I? Gabe was winning. It looked like Sam had to take this one. Sometimes Hunters had to have the “talk” with the oblivious civilians.  
John took the word from Sam before he got to open his mouth. “Well it’s a long story but the shot version is that every monster story every fairy tale they are all true. The girl that just left she`s one of them. She works with these guys” he pointed at Sam and Gabe “Their job is to save people from the things that lurks in the shadows. They are here to find a thing that’s possibly dangerous” He was still sitting in his chair. Sherlock had moved from the middle of the room to his chair falling into it. Sam noticed that he was avoiding talking about the gods and the Angels.

“NO JOHN, Monsters do not exist. They are a way of coping for damaged people or hallucinations. I would have known if there were monsters out there. I notice everything you don’t think I would notice something like that” He placed his head in his arms and closed his eyes. 

“Sherlock you have never noticed because I and Mycroft have hidden it from you. We stopped that clients who`s cases were paranormal. I was this close to stop you from taking the Baskerville case. The only thing that stopped me was that you would go insane if we didn’t take it. I thought that if it was a hellhound I would just call in some favours and make you leave somehow” 

 

“You took a civilian on a potential Hellhound hunt. He could have been killed” Sam didn’t understand Johns reasoning but he didn’t know Sherlock.

“I was about eighty percent certain that it wasn’t a hellhound it didn’t fit the profile. No deals in the right time space and no reported demons”

“Why didn’t you tell me. What if I couldn’t solve the case. What if it got henry killed?” Sherlock was speaking up. 

“If I told you it wouldn’t end with that case or the next. You would be trying to solve every case. I dint want you to go running after something dangerous case about werewolf attacks. You would get yourself killed so no I weren’t going to tell you.” John looked angry. 

“And henry?”

“Better him than you. If it truly was a Hellhound he would have gotten punished for what he started. I don’t agree with the method but there are something you can’t stop”

“Why do you know all this?” 

“I know a lot of things that you don’t” A smile ghosted over john’s lips.

“That’s not an explanation John” He growled.

“Well you aren’t getting anything else” Now they were just ignoring him and Gabe. They were leaning close.

“How can I trust someone that lied to me like that?” He was staring into john`s eyes. He looked hurt. He jumped out of the chair and fetched his jacket.

“I have to do something” he disappeared out of the door. 

Gabriel dragged in a breath “That could have gone better”

Cam stepped out of the shadows of the kitchen. “I agree, hut it could have gone worse to”  
Now he understood why there weren’t any wind. She hadn’t teleported out she had just turned invisible. She had heard everything. She had done the disappearing act on purpose.

“You were here the whole time. You did that on purpose?” John looked like he wanted to shoot her. If he knew who she was he might. 

“Well, eh, I might have. Not like he would have left the topic if I didn’t do it. You guys would have tried to explain it away and that is not possible with that man. I`ve read about him. He`s too smart for that. It would endanger your relationship” She shook her head. 

Sam was fiddling with the bracelet. He felt like he would need a weapon something that was stupid because it didn’t look like john was a danger right now.

“What are you. What gives you the rights to intervene like this?” John was standing now.

“Demigod, trickster, teen, student do you want me to go on?” She smiled she was twirling her wolf blade.

“Not possible, you aren’t one of them. You don’t act like them. You don’t act like Lucifer or Michael not even Raphael” 

“No I’m not one of them but use your brain what does the info I gave you” She smiled and threw the dagger in the air. She didn’t catch it and it stopped falling and levitated a few centimetres from the floor. It was slowly spinning around like it was hanging of a string. 

“The demigod thing means that you are a child of a God, the trickster thing means that you most likely are a child of a trickster. Loki was a trickster god. He played Loki (He pointed at Gabe) That makes her a child of Loki. A child of an archangel a Nephilim” He pointed his gun at her and fired.

As the gun sounded the sword appeared in his hand 

She just stood there and looked down at her stomach. She picked out a bullet. “Looks like I was right” He put his gun away.


	4. A Little tied up right now

“Looks like I was right”

Cam dug the bullet out. She looked at it and sighed. 

“Yes you were. Bullets with a small drop of angel blade. A dangerous experiment. These things could kill almost anything. So this is what you used your angel blade for” She threw the bullet back to john. It was just as good as new before it hit Johns hand. “Don’t throw away your ammo on me”

“Had to protect the guy somehow and He would notice if I carried a dagger. I melted it down when I moved in here” He dug some bullets out of his pockets. Half the bullets had a silvery line and the others had a red one. “Monsters (He lifted the hand with the silver bullets) And people (He lifted the other hand)” He put the bullets away “Don’t tell Sherlock”

“You should go and talk to him. Before he gets himself killed” Sam Said with a sad smile he hoped that their visit didn’t ruin their relationship.

“I think I should. I see you later” He walked out of the door.

They looked at each other and shrugged. They went back to the hotel to rethink their plan. Cam didn’t disappear and followed them back to the room. After finding nothing Cam suggested that they should go to the natural history museum. Gabe just shook his head and grumbled something about them being massive nerds. He told them that he was going to raid a candy shop called candysins. Gabe disappeared leaving them to walk to the museum. He could teleport over longer distances but he would most likely have to walk back. Cam refused to teleport around outside here unlike Gabriel. “Let`s just walk ok. You`re a hunter you should be able to walk a short distance to a museum. 

He found out that Cam had never been to London Something he thought was strange since she could teleport around the world. She also told him about the time she tried to visit ancient Rome and ended up around the dinosaur age. “Yes it went to shit. I was running from Mr Jurassic park and I noticed that I had used up my grace. I was stuck there for a week” He snickered and looked around. People were looking them like they were mad. That’s when he felt that someone was following the. He nudged Cam in the side and made a gesture pointing behind him. He made sure that someone walking behind them wouldn’t notice it.

Cam looked over at him and looked over to one of the back ally. He turned around to face their stalker when he felt an iron grip lock onto his shoulder on his shoulder and a white light filled his vision.

He heard Cam yelp and then scream. The human scream turned into her angelic voice. Everything was white and he couldn’t see anything but he could feel his ears bleed. 

Then the screaming stopped and he felt a heeled shoe connecting with his face.

His ears were ringing and he hoped that it hadn’t made any permanent damage. He felt his wrists hurt to as he opened his eyes. He was hanging from the roof by his wrists. He was a good half meter over the floor. The cuffs were metal and they were digging into his wrists. The cuffs had symbols carved into them, he had seen some of them before but some of them were new to him. The blood from his wrists was dripping down his arms and into his face. He was gagged.

It could be demons trying to avoid him saying an exorcism. But he had never seen a Demon hurt an angel like Cam that way. Maybe Crowley but he wouldn’t attack them like that. He was more of a guy working behind the scenes. Speaking of Cam.

He looked over to his side and saw Cam. She wasn’t hanging by her wrists like Sam.

She was hanging upside down by her tied together feet. The chains and walls were covered in symbols most likely controlling her powers. They were somewhere that looked like a cross between a cellar and a dungeon. Her hands were tied behind her back. She wasn’t gaged. On the floor a circle of flames surrounded her. 

Holy oil. Her hair was hanging so close to the flame that it was slowly charred. Her hair was so burned that it looked like it was about to turn into dust. 

“I’m fairly certain that isn’t safe. Someone could get hurt. We don’t want that do we?” She was slowly spinning in place. 

“Oh, HI Sam, look who woke up” His answer was just a muffled sound. 

“Sorry Sammy can`t read your mind. I can`t do anything. And all the blood flowing to my head is making me a bit light headed” she was even paler than normal. 

He tried to pray to Gabriel to get him here. He didn’t have his full powers but he was their best chance. 

“NO point Sammy it doesn’t work. That sigil over there (She made a head motion over to a sigil drawn in blood on the wall. Not all of them were but this one stood out) is blocking out any angelic signals. No praying no angel radio and no telepathy” He sent a silent prayer to Cam to test it. No response. 

She coughed and blood dripped down her face. That’s when he noticed that she had long lacerations over her arms and chest. The blood on the wounds were dried up so they were older. He looked down himself and noticed that he wasn’t hurt like that. 

So that the person that caught them were taking it out on her not him. Maybe trying to get some information. Torture. She didn’t look to fazed by it. Sometimes he forgot that she was used to things like this. 

“This is a very one-sided conversation” The blood was dripping down into her eyes. 

“And no I don’t know who`s doing this.I was out when this happened” She smiled a sad smile.

“Looks like whomever they are they noticed who I am. My grace is locked away so I`m not even sure how to get it back when I get out of here” With the last word she coughed up even more blood. It slowly drained down her face. 

“Well my sight is going to disappear soon if this goes on” The blood was pooling around her eyes. 

“So what do we think this is. Who is our bad guy?” She was asking out in the air. Obviously not to him since he was a bit tied up right now. 

“Ok I’m going to try something” She made a loud long whistling sound. She looked around. Nothing. “Well, No pagan magic either. Echo isn’t coming” It was not like he wouldn’t mind being saved by Echo but he had no idea how Cam magic cat would help them. Maybe the wolf, but the cat?

The door creaked open and the distinct sound of heals against stone crept closer.

 

[Gabriel]

He had been walking between all the Candy stores he could find over London. The sun was about to go down so he had to start to walk back to the hotel. He had fetched one of the bigger on the inside bags. He had a credit card with enough money to buy a small country. Sam would most likely take away most of it if he told him. Health Nut.  
After he finished the candy stores it was around midnight. The others could handle themselves so he went looking for someone to give their just deserts. London was full of people that deserved it. He might not have his full angel powers but his trickster and Loki powers were still there. He walked down the streets planning a deserving end for a guy that was planning a murder of his mistress and her family. 

He had been following the guy for a while when he got his idea. The man walked down to the subway. He placed his hand on the man’s shoulder. He turned himself into the woman the monster was planning to kill. Her throat was slit. To everyone else he would look like himself. He looked at the man with a confused look. “Why, Why did you do this to me” He whispered it into the man`s ear. He fell into the man`s arms. To anyone else it would just look like he was hurt.

The man jumped backwards closing in on the drop of the subway tracks. He had dropped Gabriel. And was stumbling away from him. 

“No,NO, no you aren’t real. You can’t be real. I haven’t killed you. You are alive” He pointed at him. The man in front of him was shaking with fear. He felt no pity for the man. He was a danger to society. But not anymore. The man stumbled backwards onto the track right before the train got there. The train hit him and came to a screaming halt.  
He disappeared into the masses of people as everyone ran around. People pushing each other to be able to look at what happened. One down a lot to go. He visited two more people. He had to kill one of them he couldn’t change the lady`s ways. The other one just needed a push. When he finished it was the middle of the day. The streets were filled with people. 

He hadn’t heard from Sam or Cam since they left for the Museum. How long could anybody look at old bones and fishes in jars. Not that he had something against history but what is the point of looking at skeletons when you can go back and look at the real thing. He looked at the phone. No messages. He called Sam, it went right to voicemail. Cam didn’t answer ether. Maybe they were talking to John. Or maybe they were trying to do something with the sword.

He called John. “HI who is this?” john sounded tired. “

It’s Gabriel. Have you seen Sam and Cam?” There was silence over the line. “No Gabriel I haven’t seen them since yesterday” 

He ended the call. He teleported himself to the hotel. They weren’t there.

He started to get worried. He tried to sense Cam`s grace. He couldn’t. He called John back.

“Hi John do you know of someone around here that could handle an Archangel?”


	5. I thought brits were supposed to be polite

A tall blond woman in heals walked into the room. She looked at Cam with disgust that changed to pity when she looked at him. She was dressed in a pantsuit and her hair was in a tight ponytail. She was carrying something that looked like a briefcase that most likely wasn’t containing office work. “Hello Sam” She smiled emotionless at him. British accent, she belonged here. 

“Hi bitch, I’m here to” She turned slowly to Cam “The only reason you are alive is because we haven’t found a way to kill you yet so show me some respect” She put the case down on a small table in the middle of the room and opened it. 

“That and the fact I want the location of the Camps” She lifted a bowed knife out of the case and walked closer to her. 

“What camp?” Cam looked at her with an expression less look on her face. “the Roman and Greek camps” The woman was circling around the circle of flames. 

“Camp What and what?” Cam wasn’t on eyelevel with the woman and the blood pooling around her eyes must hurt. The woman smiled. 

“Oh you know; you aren’t just a Nephilim you are an half-blood” She knew who she was. The holy fire was a giveaway but she knew more about Cam than she should

“And you are going to tell me where the camp is located so we can get rid of the God spawn” The fire was separating them and the woman would have to put the flames out to get to her. 

“You are making a convincing case but why would I want to help you committee genocide? No thanks. They are hunters you idiot. Not monsters, we stop more monsters than most hunters you could find” Cam spat blood at her. She missed her face but hit her white shirt. She looked down like it was a just a small irritation. 

“I wasn’t asking” she moved over to Sam. “You see, if you don’t tell me I`ll hurt Sam” She placed the knife against his cheek. She was slowly made a small cut. “So I have to choose between genocide or letting Sammy get tortured. What if I told you they would kill you if I told you where they were? You would need an army. They have a dragon for god’s sake” 

“Yes, you have to choose. And from what I`ve gathered you care about him” She dug the knife deeper into his face. It hurt but nothing worse but what he got on an average hunt. Cam looked around the room trying to find another way out. “

Fine, you`ll get the locations. But when you all get killed don’t come running back to me complaining” The knife disappeared from his face. The woman smiled at Sam “Look your pet`s cares about you” She looked him in the eye and stabbed him in the chest with needle that she had been hiding behind her back. 

“Goodnight Sam the grownups have to talk” She removed the gag from Sam`s mouth. She walked over to Cam when he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

When Sam woke again to the blinding light of holy fire. “Hi Sam” Cam was still hanging there slowly spinning. “Hi”

“Did you tell her” The people at the camp. It sounded like she cared about them. She didn’t look any worse than she did when he got sedated. Ne new cuts or gashes. The fire was still burning strong so someone must refill the oil. The people holding them here must have a large supply of it or the fire wouldn’t be a problem soon. 

“Yes, I gave them the location of one of the camps. Jupiter. The romans, they have an army and they are a bit older in average than the other one. There are a few thousand people in there most of them battle trained. They will get the ones that aren’t out before the battle just in case. The Romans have ways to stop them and if we get out of here I`ll warn them” she looked angry. It was clear that she considered the people in the camp or at least some of the people in the camp family. The flames from the oil wasn’t the only flames in her eyes.

“Are you ok Cam?”

“I`ll be, when I get out of here and dish out some trickster justice. I`m thinking hydra or some hell dreams, maybe put her in game of thrones. I can`t decide maybe Gabriel can help” She was wiggling against her restraints like she was trying to get out but it was more of a statement than an actual attempt of getting loose.

“So what kind of people and powers are we talking about for these people?” He hadn’t read a lot about children of gods. 

“Well, Half-bloods vary in age but they get their powers by the age of twelve and they normally live to the age of late twenty’s if they are Greek. The romans can live much longer since the monsters can`t get into that camp. That why they don’t live that long, monster hunt half-bloods and kill them. Normally half-bloods hunt monsters within their own religion but things like demons and the more common things like vampires are everyone’s job. As for the powers it varies from their godly parent. Sons and daughters of Apollo get archery and medical skills. If I were a normal child of Loke/Loki I would have gotten illusions and those kind of things” She was waving her hand like a Jedi trick behind her back. 

“Are they a threat?” He hoped not. How could children from the age of twelve be that dangerous. 

“No. they would never hurt humans. That’s not their thing. They normally evacuate the civilians before a battle. They are much nicer than the normal hunters I know” She shook her head something that looked ridicules suspended upside down.

“I hope Gabriel has noticed by now” He sighted. He just hoped he wouldn’t get captured to.


	6. Look whos alive

“Hi John do you know of someone around here that could handle an Archangel?”

“No not really. I don’t know how Mycroft keeps the monster population under control, but an archangel is on another level” John sounded puzzled. “Mycroft wouldn’t be doing it himself so there must be a group of people trained to kill or capture monsters” Gabriel didn’t like were this was going. A person or a few demons would be simple to stop but a whole organisation or a group of trained individuals would be hard for him to stop in his weakened state.

“Do you think Mycroft would tell you about them”

“Maybe, he might not even be dealing with these people himself. It might just be a government funded thing” 

“Ok, How did the talk with Sherlock go?” The genius hadn’t taken the truth very well.

“He`s slowly accepting it, I haven’t yet told him the full truth. I`ll work up to it. I`ve a feeling that he`s going to start to do some magic and monster experiments that I`m not looking forward to. If he can blow up the flat with his normal experiments how is magic going to go”

“Do you think Sherlock can help us track down Sam and Cam? He`s the world’s only consulting detective after all”

“So Sam and Cam are missing. Why didn’t you start off with that?” 

“I`ll talk to Mycroft first than we ask Sherlock if I can`t find anything. I don’t want him to get mixed up in this if he doesn’t have to” 

“I`ll meet you at Baker street” He looked at the phone. He should call Dean or Cas but he didn’t want to scare Dean. Dean would just abandon his hunt and take the first plane to London. They could handle this, it was not likely a demon that got their slimy hands on a bottle of holy oil. What’s the worst thing that could happen? 

Gabriel had to hail a cab, he didn’t want to use up his grace now.  
When he knocked on the door he wasn’t met by John but Sherlock. His eyes scanned him. Looking for secrets. 

“You are the guy that was talking to john about the paranormal” 

“Yes, I’m here to talk to John. Is he here?” He tried to look past Sherlock but he was blocking the way.

“No he isn’t. He said he had to go talk to someone”

“So what are you?”

“Sorry what?” Keep up the mask. He played the same act that he used when Sam and Dean asked him if he was an angel. 

“You don’t hold yourself like the other guy and the girl that disappeared Is related to you”

“Why would I tell you?” He smirked.

“Because I`ll tell the guy you were with that you aren’t human” Gabriel just had to laugh.

“Sorry you just lost your leverage. Sammy knows. How could he not, he just saw Cas teleport? He has known for years” He shook his head.  
“Do I need a reason for you to tell me?”

“No but wouldn’t believe me if I told you” If this guy didn’t accept monsters how would he except gods. He wouldn’t show his hand yet.  
Before he could answer a cab pulled up and john jumped out.

“Hi john, did you find anything?” John looked tired.

“Not much just a name. NO location, No members, NO contact info. Nothing useful” He threw a file at the Archangel.

“The Men of letters” No he must have misheard john.

“What?”

“The Men of letters, have you heard of them” Gabriel opened the file and saw the name and their symbol. So, it was true.

“Yes, we are the American part of it. They were wiped out a long time ago and we took up the mantel. I didn’t even know that the Brits were still alive. Why would they do that. Hunters aren’t normal the ting they track. The people we took over from didn’t track to hunt anyone. They are more the magic librarian type”

“Magic librarians” They forgot Sherlock.

“Yes, the type of people that know a lot about monsters but just sit around and document what’s happening as the world ends” 

“Why are you looking for these people” Sherlock walked inside without waiting for an answer and expecting them to follow.

They followed him up the stairs to the flat. Gabriel was very worried but he hid it. If these people were real men of letters they would know things about angels and ways of containing them. Even spells to hide their location. They wouldn’t have an archangel blade so they couldn’t kill Cam but they could manipulate her by threatening Sam. She counted him as family so she would do anything to keep him out of the way of harm “They kidnapped Sam the guy you met and Cam`s the girl that teleported. Not a lot of people could capture Sam even fewer Cam so we need to find someone with a lot of power”

“Gabriel, you said that they were the magic librarian. But Mycroft described them like an organised group of hunters. Could they track you guys by your powers” Maybe they could, he hadn’t thought of that before. But he hadn’t known that the Men of Letters were alive.

“Maybe with the right tracking spell or maybe by working with the right type of demon. It would just be simpler to track Sam. They would know that we would come running to save him” 

 

[Sam]

The woman stormed into the room. “Lying bitch”

“Hi to you to” Cam dragged in a breath. 

They had been hanging there for two days since the woman left. A man came in the day before and gave Sam food and water. They had also let him go to a bathroom in a small room still in his cuffs. His legs couldn’t hold him up at first. They had sedated him enough that he couldn’t fight and the man held a gun to his head so he wouldn’t think about escaping. they hadn’t given Cam anything since they hung them here. Did they know the fact that Cam needed to eat and drink like a normal human? She might not die but she might end up in a coma or something. 

“You lied to us!” She put three bullets in Cam`s chest.

“Were you expecting me to tell the truth? Have you met me, or my family because if you`ve ever met someone like me you would know I would never tell YOU the truth” The bullet wounds weren’t healing. Cam was wearing the normal Winchester three layers but the hoodie and shirt was so ripped form the torture that he wouldn’t define it like a layer. The white undershirt was soaked in blood that he wouldn’t know that it was white if he hadn’t seen it before. Her hair was also soaked in blood that the blond hair looked red. 

“You should not disrespect me” 

“I`ll start to when you do something worth my respect. Conspiring about killing children is not something that would gain my respect or trust”


	7. a plan

“Just tell me the truth I`ll let Samuel go” The woman was holding a syringe. “Or I’ll make you tell the truth” She smiled with an evil look in her eyes.

“Go at it” Cam looked too tired to fight. The woman emptied the syringe into her neck. 

“What`s that stuff?” He had never seen anything like the black liquid in the syringe. The woman said a few lines of something that sounded like a strange form of Latin or another dead language.

“Something that going to give me my answers” She removed the needle.

The woman retrieved a chair and put it a few meters away from Cam. The flames seemed to be annoying her so she walked over to them and put them out with a bucket of water. The ting must have knocked Cam so much out that she wouldn’t be a danger even with the flames gone. Cam`s eyes were closed like she was sleeping. 

“Cam, Caaaam, CAM wake up” Cam didn’t open her eyes but her body moved like she was awake. “Hi Will” Cam was smiling, thinking she was talking to someone else. 

“Hi Cam, are you ok?” when he looked over at the woman her eyes were closed. She was most likely seeing what cam saw. Reading her mind.

“Cam, Listen to me, THIS ISNT REAL” he yelled out hoping for her to wake up. Cam didn’t even move. 

“Yes I’m fine. where are we” She wasn’t answering him. She looked around the room with her eyes still closed. She faced the woman.

“somewhere in Canada I believe, we have to get back to the Camp” that was it. She was going to trick Cam into telling her the location of the camp.

“Ok, we have to get to the Camp. Do you have any idea how to get to long island?” 

“Got it” the woman smiled and walked out of the room. The moment her eyes opened Cam`s body went limp. 

“Cam, Cam, Cam”

“bare ti minnuter til (give me five more minutes please)” She was answering in Norwegian. He still hadn’t learned it.

“Cam wake up”

“Nei (NO)” He got the message of that even if he didn’t understand what she said.

“Cam” He said it in an angry tone

“greit (Fine)” She opened her eyes and looked around. “So my guess is that I`m not waking up for school”


	8. lets read

“We have to check the bunker for any mention of the British men of letters, there must be a mention of them somewhere if they exist” He opened his bag and looked around for some ingredients he needed for the spell.

“How could you get to your headquarters if they are in America? You couldn’t get there, check your archives and then get back to save your family” Sherlock looked at him angrily. John was shaking his head in the background. 

“Oh yes I can” He dug some chalk out of his duffle bag and drew a door shape on one of the walls. 

“Hey, don’t you ruin my wall”

“Sherlock you shot and spray painted a smiley on it” John knew what he was doing.

He added the ash of a griffin’s feather and painted a symbol inside the archway. The feather had to be given by choice or the spell wouldn’t work. That was one of the reasons that spell was so hard to do. The last thing he added was the blood of a legacy or a man of letters. The small vial of Sam`s blood was in the bag somewhere. He had stolen if from Sam when he was sleeping, He knew that Sam wouldn’t approve. But since when did he listen to Sam.   
He dipped his finger in the vial and made a small drawing in the middle of the archway. 

“What is he doing?” Sherlock walked up to the drawing and studied it. 

“It’s a door spell, the fastest way to get all of us to the Bunker” He pulled a blade from the inside of his jacket. He would need to use his own blood to make the spell work. The was glad that he packed what he needed for a returning spell.  
The spell only worked if you knew the place you were going and had the blood of someone that belongs there. He needed Sam or Deans blood for this since the bunker was warded for anyone that wasn’t a legacy. If not, he would have used his own. The only thing he needed Sam`s blood for was to track him if they couldn’t find him. He had tried that when he found out that they were gone. It gave no result. There were a lot of things that could ruin a little pagan spell like that.  
He pushed his bloody hand to the door and muttered the spell under his breath. The door materialized and shifted between a few styles of door before it settled on a normal tree door. One of the bunker`s. Sherlock was staring at the door. He couldn’t deny magic now. John didn’t look to surprised. He opened the door looking into the map room. Sherlock looked like he had just been slapped. If he weren’t so worried he would have made a joke. 

“Let’s go” He walked in and looked down on the map table. England was lighting up.  
John followed right after but Sherlock was lingering behind in the flat. As he stepped into the room he said “ NO this isn’t happening. It isn’t possible yet it happened. Am I high? No, I’m not high. So it’s true then. Magic and monsters are real. It’s all real”  
“If it helps we have never seen a sasquatch” How could he not make a joke when someone was freaking out like that. “Have you John?” he grinned back at john who was looking around the place. 

“So now that the magic shock is over we have to get to library” they should hurry

“where are we? Maybe not 

“Lebanon, Kansas” He pointed to their locatin on the map. As he touched it the location of the bunker appeared as a red dot. “Now, can we go?” John nodded and he led the way down to the library. 

They searched the library for hours and found nothing. Why would the men of letters not document the existence of an English division? Sherlock was digging through some books on magical creatures not helping much. He and john was digging through the men of letters archives of old assignments and files of earlier members. Not even a mention of another section of the organisation. Sherlock had moved from the bookshelves to one of the sofas Gabriel had added to the room when he had to do all the research for Ragnarok.

He heard the sound of something running down the hall. The next second Ulv jumped into the sofa steeling on top of Sherlock. Sherlocks reaction was to shriek and try to throw the overgrown wolf of him. John had drawn his gun and was aiming for the green-eyed being.  
“John put away the gun. It’s just Ulv, He won’t hurt anybody” That was a lie. Ulv was fully capable of killing almost anything. John did as he said. Ulv had curled up on Sherlocks chest and didn’t look like he would move if he wasn’t forcefully removed. 

“What is this thing” Sherlock croaked out. Ulv wasn’t a light of weight.

“It`s an immortal wolf spirit that works with Cam” He whistled a high tone that Cam had showed him. Ulv looked disappointed but removed himself from Sherlocks chest.

“Ulv sjekk Cams bibliotek for en book som ikke hører til der. (Ulv, go and see if there`s a book in Cam`s personal library that doesn’t belong there) Ulv ran out of the room to check. He had to talk to the wolf in Norwegian.

“what was that about?” John looked at him. Oh that’s right not everyone knew Norwegian. “Oh, I was just asking him to go and check Cam`s library if there are any books there that doesn’t belong. Maybe she has the book we are looking for. I wouldn’t notice a book out of place but Ulv would” He turned back to the book shelf and looked at the books he hadn’t read. None of the titles looked promising.

Ulv ran into the room ten minutes later holding a basket full of books. He gave the basket to Sherlock. “Look he likes you” His voice had a bit of a teasing sound to it. This was the guy that played himself of as a closed of sociopath. He knew it was a lie from the way he acted around people he cared about but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t joke about it.

“Ok the two firsts are no use to us, they are on blood magic” He threw the books to john. They were bound in dragon leather. Not the weak type dragons you could find now but the castle destroying type. One was closed by a lock made out of long fangs that would bite of your hands in you didn’t open it right. The other one was scorched by acid and didn’t look like it was as strong as the other one. 

“Cam`s they don’t belong here, she must have gotten them somewhere else. Maybe from a hunt or something” 

“The last one looks to be a book on monsters found in Europe” the book looked like one of the old fairy-tale books. Sherlock opened it and he looked like he speedread it. “There`s something in here” 

“The British division has had some problems with black dogs over the last year and had to be moved to London closer to the palace” Sherlock read out loud. He showed the passage to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know im late   
> you can kill me in the comments


	9. magic

Sherlock handed the book to Gabriel. It was opened on a letter in ornate handwriting. The envelope was sealed with the men of letters symbol in black. The name on the front was unknown to him. The letter was written like an incident report. 

“It`s from 1951 seven years before the American chapter was first wiped-out”

“they were” John snatched the letter from him. “But you said you were the American chapter”

“Don’t be stupid John, it`s obvious. Look at this place no technology past the late fifties and they didn’t know about the fact that there were a British division. They`re new to this organisation” Sherlock explained it to john like it was obvious. 

“That’s true, but Sam and his brother Dean is legacy’s, people that share a bloodline with the original men of letters. Their grandfather was part of the organisation. They started the men of letters again a few years back. They weren’t trained as men of letters so we don’t know everything about the organisation. Like the fact that we didn’t know about the English section” How could they have missed something that important. If Cam had read the book how could she miss that. That letter didn’t give them a lot of information. Moved closer to the palace like Buckingham palace. Did these people work with the queen? That would make getting Sam back so much harder. And Cam to, he shouldn’t forget that she was missing to.

“Sherlock, this says that their location was moved in 1951, do you think Mycroft could find out if a large group of people moved into a place close to Buckingham palace around that time” john was standing close to Sherlock in the same way Cas did to Dean. “I don’t have to ask my brother for help John, I’m fully capable of doing the work without the interference of the British government”   
Sherlock turned away from them and laid down on the sofa. He put his hands under his chin and closed his eyes. He didn’t look very willing to ask his brother for help. So, Mycroft was considered as a man of high power within the British government. Then involving him more than he already was could be unfortunate if they wanted to save Sam and Cam. He also wanted to dish out his own personal taste of justice on the people that hurt Sam.

“What is he doing?” He looked at the dark-haired man who looked like he was sleeping. The only thing that ruined that theory was the way his eyes moved behind his eyelids 

“He`s going into his mind palace. It`s a memory technique he uses to store all his information. He won`t be around for some time. You could tie his shoelaces and he wouldn’t notice before he got out. He`s looking for something” John`s rolled his eyes as Gabriel walked over to the thinking man and did just that. He tied the shoelaces together and put a big pool filled with water under the sofa.

He faked a cough and whispered help under his breath. So now could he at least hear what happened. The spell was useful if you didn’t want people to hear what you said or did but it ruined a lot of pranks if he didn’t remember it`s existence.

“Shall we just leave?” John looked over to the genius. He didn’t look like he minded too much. 

He wanted to watch this unfold but he had some things he had to talk to john about.

“Yes, do you guys have anything resembling tea?” Of course, the brit wanted tea. Surely Sam had some tea, he always ate and drank that sort of things. Freaking salads and health food. 

They walked into the kitchen and he looked around the cabinets for tea. He couldn’t find it. “Why aren’t you using your full power?” John was standing behind him closing the cabinet he was looking through. “NO idea what you`re talking about” He wouldn’t show his weakness just yet. 

“You used a teleporting spell instead of just flying us. You made a pool but you didn’t make a bag of tea. You aren’t using your full archangel powers”

“What if I`m just liking doing it the human way” He should be talking to John and not let him psychoanalyse him.

“I don’t think so. Not you” He shook his head.

“Fine, I got hurt and it weakened me. Slowly getting my powers back” He showed John the grey long stone scar. John noticed the scar from the Archangel blade to. It looked like John`s attention was more drawn to the scar from the blade. “Not that one” He pointed at the grey one. “Stabbed by a guy that loves stone a bit too much” he smiled at his own joke.

“So what was it you wanted to talk to me about” Thank Father that was over.

“Sherlock” Now they got to the meat of the situation.

“What about Sherlock?” John looked like he was expecting another question. 

“We can’t take him with us. He isn’t trained for this. If I didn’t have to I wouldn’t let you help” He dint like the fact that John didn’t even have an angel blade but he wouldn’t let Sherlock go. Sherlock had just learned of the fact that monsters exists. They hadn’t even gotten to Angel part yet. Or the fact that the guy was fictional. 

“What if you died and he and everyone that your grace made died the second you did. This isn’t common we don’t know what could happen” John was vulnerable. A bullet could kill him. Sam and Dean to but he didn’t want to think about that. The fact that the boys always had a tendency to get revived was also comforting. 

“So you think that we`ll let you go in there alone when they caught an archangel with their full power and one of the strongest hunters on the planet” That was true.

“Fine, but if you or him get killed don’t you come back and haunt me” Defending himself with humour. The normal denial thing he had perfected.

“Are you ever going to tell him”

“What, the angel thing or the book ting because I don’t want to tell him either” 

They heard Sherlock yelling from the library “John I solved it” It was followed by a screech and the sound of someone falling into a pool.

“Let`s go and save him before he drowns” They slowly walked into the library. He wouldn’t really drown. He was a genius after all. 

They were met by a dripping wet man. Sherlocks suit jacked was lying in the pool joined by his shoes and he was holding a ruined phone. 

“What did you find” He smiled.

“I found out that I don’t like you. You ruined my phone. I have important things on that. Or rather had” He threw the phone to John. “John give me your phone” John didn’t even bat an eye and just handed it over.

“About the case Sherlock, you know the missing people” 

“Yes, I found the place” He picked up one of the maps of London from one of the tables. “Here” He pointed to a large estate. “It`s the only possible place that was bought at that time. It’s the only place that could hold your daughter and boyfriend and a place that`s even close to this place” He gestured around the room.

“Let’s go and get some weapons in the armoury” If they had to go with him he would make them carry as many weapons as possible. 

He dragged them down the hall to a room that he and Cam had added with magical weapons and historical artefacts that could be used as weapons. They couldn’t just let those things laying around the bunker. Sam had so much fun going over the new artefacts many of them long lost to the general population. 

There were glass cases with the more dangerous items that even they weren’t allowed to use. Weapons of gods, that sort of thing. In one of them lay an archangel blade. Cam`s she wouldn’t carry it on her since it was one of the few things that could kill her. Only she, him, Dean, Sam and Cas could open it. Angels could only open it with their grace and the boys could only open it if their soul was clean. 

There was a big glass barrel of green liquid. Greek fire. Cam had put it in there herself. She had placed a label with highly explosive on it for safety. It was the only thing in here that Dean wouldn’t go close to. 

On the wall with the other swords hung three normal angel blades. He walked up and opened the lock with a key that he fished out of his pocket. They all had one. He gave one to Sherlock and hesitated at John. “Just give me the blade. I won’t hurt myself and you know it” He handed the blade over. 

“Don’t Stab anyone you don’t want to kill” Sherlock was spinning the blade in his hands. John had hidden the blade in his jacket like an angel normally would. “Where am I supposed to put this” Sherlock looked over to Gabriel and then John “Where did your blade go” john shrugged and showed Sherlock how he hid the blade. 

He fished out two normal guns from one of the selves. “They are loaded, be careful” he fetched a few weapons for himself. 

“Good let`s go” He walked down the hall to the door to 221b followed by the others. They walked into the flat and was met by Mrs Hudson. “Where did you boys go, I haven’t seen you for hours “Sherlock smiled “A kidnapping Mrs Hudson. A kidnaping and a secret organisation. Its Christmas and New years at the same time” He clapped his hands together and hugged the lady.

“Sherlock that’s not appropriate”

“It`s fine they are used to it. It should be routine to us by now” He smiled trying to lighten the mood. “kidnapping, torture, murders and all that, we see it on a biweekly basis. Sherlock is just helping me track them down today” that wasn’t true. He was really worried. Yes, it was normal for the Winchesters to be kidnapped but not from someone so strong as the men of letters. Normally the enemy wasn’t this unknown either. Cam was never caught like that. Cam could normally slither out any situation. If he didn’t have a lead he would be freaking out. Like hyperventilating, shaking and talking to himself.

“let`s get this show on the road” they walked out and got into a cab


	10. prayer

Small cracks slowly appeared on the wall slowly ruining one of the sigils. This one was drawn in blood. He had seen the sigil before, on the angel cuffs. Cam was slowly moving her fingers on her right hand. You wouldn’t spot the movement if you hadn’t been spending days observing an empty room. She was destroying the sigil. The lack of holy fire must have given her enough power to use some of her powers. 

On the palm of her left hand a symbol was carved by one of her sharper nails. The blood was slowly dripping through her fingers. The spell must have been draining her. She was hanging there, eyes closed. She was dragging in heavy breaths and her body was shaking. The spell must have reopened the wounds that the little grace she had left had healed. Shen was covered in blood making it seem like she had just come of the set of a cheap horror film. 

Thick black lines peaked out from underneath all the blood. They covered most of the visible space of her back. A tattoo, he hadn’t seen that before. Cam normally wore jackets or long sleeved shirts or dresses. It was only visible because her normal outfit was shredded by stabbings and burned by the fire.

Sam was mostly unarmed. He escaped with only a few scratches and bruises. They had even given him water and bread. They didn’t want him dead. He was their way of controlling Cam.  
One of the lines of the sigil was now completely broken. Cam dropped her hands and rubbed her thumb over the cut. Her hands were still shaking. This magic must be hurting her.

“How long do you think it will take him to get here?” She sounded tired and a bit hopeless. 

“Soon he`ll find us” he should make her feel better. Even if he weren’t feeling too good about their situation that didn’t mean that he should tell her. The question was why weren’t he here yet? Had he just given up on them. No, he wouldn’t, Gabriel cared, about him about Cam about the fate of the world. He had changed since the time they first met. He was a different person. A different God? Angel? Whatever he was now.

“If I`ll have to get us out of here I`m locking Gabriel up in the dungeon” He didn’t doubt her actually doing that. “I`ll help you” He wouldn’t actually. She turned her face to look at him and flashed a pained smile. “You shouldn’t, he should have someone on his side you know. It’s really not his fault. I`m just a bit frustrated. He`ll find us” 

“Shit” Cam looked like she just realised something. She threw out a few more curse words. 

“What?” 

“He`ll not come alone. He`ll ask our new friends for help” She was avoiding saying their names. If someone was listening they wouldn’t know that john and Sherlock might be coming with Gabe. That might give them an advantage. She wasn’t expecting Gabriel to get the help of Dean and Castiel.

“I`ll go back to getting us out of here. You try praying to him or something. I don’t know, you find a way out of here. Pray or whatever” When she said the pray part she looked over to the symbol she had just destroyed. Was that the sigil blocking their ability to get prayers through to the angels? He didn’t just an answer to that question because Cam turned her attention back to the wall. She dug her nail into the wound again and cracks appaired on a symbol drawn with a marker. 

He didn’t have a better idea so he prayed “Gabriel, Can you hear me. We are locked up in a dungeon or a basement of some sort. It’s a lady that took us. (he imagined her and hoped that Gabriel got the message) we have no idea where we are. She has the power to stop angels. She knocked out Cam so be careful” He hoped he heard him.

If not they would have to get out by themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so here`s the thing. i havent updated in ages and im sorry. the thing is that i`ve had a lot of things to do and that takes away from my writing time. Again sorry for the late opdate and short chapter ill try to do better in the future.


	11. tiger

[Gabriel]

They took the cab to the house, when you looked at it, it was more like a mansion than a house. An enormous redbrick house with big windows. A fountain made of black stone, dark like a starless night. It showed a man with a sword standing over a monster, ready for the kill. The house looked like it had been standing there for years, maybe even centuries. Hedges and trees surrounded the property. It even looked like something Gabriel could have used as the inspiration for one of his safe houses. If he removed the horrible statue.

“it looks like Mycroft’s house” Sherlock scoffed looking at the house.

John turned to the genius “Do you have a lot of experience breaking into Mycroft`s house” Sherlock was about to answer when john interrupted him. “You know what Sherlock, I don’t want to know” 

He turned to the angel ignoring the detective. “Are we breaking in?” he snickered. He had to concentrate on getting in and not the fact that Sam was gone. If he spent too much time thinking about that he would have a breakdown. If they had hurt Sam, he would rip them all to pieces. No, he would do that anyway. That was his possessive trickster side talking.

“It depends on what you count as breaking in. we aren’t going to be so sneaky as you normally would” He told John as they walked up to the house. Sherlock was kneeling by the door looking through a lock picking kit. The golden-haired man walked past the detective and put his hand to the door. “ I don’t think you`ll be needing that” he put a bit more power into the blast than what was needed and blew the door off. An alarm sounded. 

“Let`s go kiddos” He didn’t want to use that world right now but he tried to act like he normally did.

A man came running before they could get past the door. The was in his mid-forties and dressed in a suit. He pointed a gun at them and shoot Gabriel in the chest. When the gun went off John and Sherlock jumped away and behind cover.   
When the bullet just hit his chest and was pushed out the man gave up on the idea of shooting him and started saying a spell.

Gabriel stopped him before he could finish as his hand curled around his throat crushing his windpipe. “Where is the Winchester” He lessened the grip on the man`s throat just enough for him to be able to speak. “ I don’t have any idea of who you are talking about” he sounded scared. Gabriel could tell that he was lying. He was the archangel of judgement for a reason. 

“Well to bad” he put his hand to the man’s head and burned him up from the inside. He got a kind of 

“You killed him” John and Sherlock walked up to him.

“A necessary evil” the smell of melted flesh reached his nose.

“You have changed” John looked at him like he had been kicked. 

“You thought I was dead. You haven’t seen me in forever. I think we have both have changed in one way or another brother” SHIT, he didn’t plan on saying that. Oh Father. John looked away from Sherlock. He looked like he hoped that Sherlock missed it. Like the genius would ever miss something like that.

“you’re his brother?” Fantastic. Sherlock looked wounded “Now is not the time Sherlock” The alarm was still sounding. They had to get this done before they called for enforcements. 

“You don’t have a brother, you have a sister and that’s not harry” Sherlock looked over Gabriel again clearly deducing him. 

“You thought he was dead. Why did you think he was dead?” John didn’t answer. Another man came to the door John put a bullet in his leg and Gabriel slammed him down to the ground. With a snap of his fingers he took away his voice. He stomped hard on the man`s hand with his superhuman strength breaking all the bones. The man let out a silent scream.

“How could he have powers but you don’t” Gabriel sat down next to the man ignoring the brits arguing. It wasn’t his problem that John hadn’t told his boyfriend the truth. At least he liked to think it wasn’t his fault. 

“Are you going to tell me where the Winchester and the girl is or are you going to end up like your friend over there” He put his trickster smile on and hoped it would scare the man. He didn’t like it but he had to so he gave the man his voice back. “they aren’t here, the M.O.L. has them but I have no idea where. Please I have a family” the brunet was telling the truth. Gabriel sighed as he broke the man`s leg and knocked the him out. He couldn’t let the man be a danger to them later down the line. With a crushed hand and a broken leg, he wouldn’t be able to do much damage. 

To be sure he wiped the man’s memory of the last twenty-four hours. 

“Are you guys finished arguing”

“No” Sherlock snapped back.

“Yes, we are Sherlock we are here for a reason, we can talk about this later” John stomped up to him. “Let’s get this over. Helping   
you was a horrible idea Gabriel. This was working. He didn’t know about any of this. No monsters. We wouldn’t even have to have this talk. If you could have just kept yourself out of my way this wouldn’t have happened” the solider looked like he might punch him.

“I’m still here you know” both of the angels looked angrily back at the black-haired man. 

They walked in and was met by three men and a woman. They looked too few to be the living side of the organisation. His train of thought were changed when the woman spoke up. “Hello gentlemen may I ask you to put down your weapons and I won’t hurt you. The detective and pet gets to go and the monster stays with us” Monster, he wasn’t a monster. She was the monster, she was keeping Sam and Cam away from him.

She was talking but he was caught up in his thought. Gabriel couldn’t place her accent she was about twenty-five with red hair. She was holding a gun in one hand and an amulet in the other. It was in the form of a tiger. The men were also holding guns pointed at their heads. Sherlock was aiming at one of the goons whilst john was aiming at the woman. 

“Trickster I wasn’t expecting you to be here. I was waiting for the brother” She had a malicious smile. “If you knew we were on our way why would you send the goons?” He didn’t care but if he could keep her talking he could find a way to get John and Sherlock out and still get his answers. “They were newbies it was a test. I thought they would be able to kill a minor god. Maybe that could do that but they could never handle the real you could they. So why does a archangel care about a small human? You didn’t ask the man about the abomination” Sherlock`s gaze jumped from the goon to john for a second. She smiled and dropped the amulet. Before the thing hit the floor, it turned into an enormous Tiger. Fantastic. 

Where was the amulets when you needed them? Cam was the one carrying things like that around all the time. Cats weren’t even his type of animal. Couldn’t she have attacked him with a wolf, a snake or something related to his angelical self. But no cats were also Cams thing. Where was the demigod when you needed her? His brain supplied him with “She`s most likely tied up somewhere tortured, maybe dead” At least Sam was with her.

“Oh, a tiger scary. Have you forgotten who you`re dealing with” He rolled his eyes. He could handle it but he didn’t was to divide his attention now that he was low on power. He snapped to turn the tiger into a kitten and the winked at the woman. The problem was that the tiger didn’t turn into a kitten it grew. It was absorbing his power. Cam`s amulet didn’t do that. “Well that didn’t work”

“I’ll take the people John you take the tiger. Sherlock keep yourself out of the way” When he yelled bullets were flying. He swiftly put up weak shields around John and Sherlock. They would be able to take a few shots but wouldn’t last forever.  
He launched himself forward to one of the minions and quickly snapped his neck. The woman stepped behind the two other men. The men said a spell that weakened his Pegan power. Good that he wasn’t only a god. These bulled were draining his powers so he folded his still invisible wings around him deflecting the bullets. He couldn’t risk burning out the eyes of john and Sherlock. Or even his attackers, they had information that he needed. Using his wings like this was necessary It hurt but it would work. 

In the corner of his eyes he saw the tiger pinning John down. His angel blade was out of his reach. John fired of a few rounds and the tiger grew even more. He knew those bullets they weren’t enchanted, the tiger grew when it got hurt.  
This distracted him long enough for one of the goons to put up a containment spell that was designed for lower tear angels. It wouldn’t hold him for long. “Tell me why do you care, is the vessel of Lucifer so important to you that he`s worth more than your spawn” She placed her hand on his cheek. Just stand still until he was free and then he would get his revenge. “He`s worth a thousand of you” he growled back. 

The moment he was free the blade fell down into his hand and he stabbed the redhead through the throat. “bitch” He quickly stalked over to the men and smote then without mercy enjoying their screams. He didn’t notice what he had done before it was over. There his lead went.

The heard the sound of the tiger dying. He turned around expecting to see that John had gotten his blade back. NO, Sherlock   
was standing over the beast with the blade buried in its back. 

“John, are you ok” Sherlock bent down to help John up.

“I`ve been through worse” John had some deep scratches on his shoulder but that was it.

“On the list of things, you haven’t told me” Sherlock looked angrily at John. Sherlock and john kept bickering.  
That’s when it hit him, he couldn’t find Sam now. His chance to save him was gone. He had no idea of how to find the hunter. His last shot was used. No it couldn’t be there had to be a way. Somehow. He whispered under his breath  
“Please father, help me. They helped you” that’s when he heard the prayer.

“Gabriel, Can you hear me. We are locked up in a dungeon or a basement of some sort. It’s a lady that took us” he got an image of a woman “we have no idea where we are. She has the power to stop angels. She knocked out Cam so be careful”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its late. I know ive not updated in forever and yadayadayada. Im sorry. Ill work on it but I had stuff to do.tell me what u think I wrote this quickly so tell me if something is wrong


	12. out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a long chapter

[Sam] 

The door creaked open, the second they heard the sound Cam dropped her hand and the symbol stooped deteriorating.

Inn entered not the woman but a man in his thirties with dark hair maybe black or a dark brown. He was dressed in an expensive dark blue suit. Almost black, hard to recognise in the dim lighting of the room.

“Where`s the whore?” Cam smiled. She looked like she was about to fall into a coma but she still managed to plaster a smug smile on her face. 

The man pulled out a taser and tased her. Cam`s body shook violently but it didn’t knock her out. Her eyes light up with the green glow that appeared when she used trickster magic.

“How dare you act so disrespectful abomination, Lady Toni Bevell is worth a hundred of you” The woman that kept them captive.

“Thanks for giving me a name I needed that” Cam was pissing him of to get him to talk.

“For what. You are never going to leave this room” he bent down to be on face height with the half-angel. “I might not but he is” She nodded towards him. “Is he” The man walked towards him. “How wold you know monster” He put his hand to Sam`s cheek. If his hands weren’t restrained, he would have punched the man`s smug face. Cam coughed before she answered “Oh, I`ll assure it. He`s a Winchester, their whole thing is surviving” She couldn’t do that, he had to get them both out of here.

“We`ll see” he gave up doing whatever he was doing to Sam and walked a few steps back. “That’s not why I’m here. I’m here to ask you to tell me where the other camp is and you how to get into contact with the hunter network in America”

“What makes you believe I would tell you how to find other hunters. You attacked and tortured us. Why would I let you get the chance to do that to others” these people thought that he would tell them anything that could help them after what they had done.

“We won`t hurt the hunters. They might still be helped. But you Americans you are going about this wrong. So many people die because you hunters aren’t experienced or trained. We just want to help. And the camps, children of the gods, monsters are too dangerous to be running around”

“No” 

“Pity, I hoped you would see your wrongs and that we could work together to rid the world of all these monsters. (He pointed at the younger trickster) They aren’t human Samuel. Don’t you see, they could destroy us humans” He was scared of these children.

“It`s Sam” He didn’t like the man using that name. And he was delusional believing that these kids could destroy the world. His solution of killing them made him no better than the dangers he feared. 

“Sure Samuel, Now if you don’t tell me where the hunters are, we might have to use stronger means” He walked over to the table with their things on and placed down a small square object. 

“Now Samuel I`ll leave you for a moment. When I`m back, you are going to tell me about your hunter network and you plague you are going to tell me half-gods” 

He left the room and earsplittingly loud music started to play. He didn’t know the song something that was strange because Gabriel and Dean`s tastes in music overlapped just enough that if you added the few times Cam got to pick music, he should now have been subjected to all the music in the world.  
The song was so loud he couldn’t think. It was some type of heavy metal. Mostly screaming making him feel like his head was about to explode. 

After a few hours on the same song on loop, his ears felt like they were bleeding, a few more hours he couldn’t speak. After the last twelve hours Sam wasn’t able to string together a sentence in his mind. He wasn’t even sure of the timeframe, it was just how long it felt. Cam was passed out even with the loud music. How could she sleep. It felt like when he was hallucinating Lucifer. He couldn’t relax, the thing that made this marginally better was that the devil wasn’t singing the songs. At least it wasn’t stairway to heaven again was his last thought before his mind gave up on coherent thought.

[Gabriel]

He followed the player, he could feel where it came from. He could feel Sam. But the feeling was dulled by something, wards, there were wards around him. That was why he couldn’t find him before. That’s why he couldn’t feel the hunter. He had to follow it, he had to go now. 

The only problem was that he couldn’t leave the others here. He had to make them go back so he could do this safely. He couldn’t risk them getting hurt now. This mission proved that they were a danger to travel with. John couldn’t fight if he was concerned with Sherlock being hurt or even killed. That worked the other way around. It was fine when he worked with the Sam or Dean or even Cam he knows that they could keep themselves alive. The boys had an uncanny ability to stay alive and Cam normally disappeared off to regroup if needed. 

“Now you have to go back to baker street and I’m going to try to find another way to find my family. There is nothing here” John and Sherlock was checking the bodies and looking for possible hidden rooms. John was keeping his distance, carefully not moving into Sherlocks air space. He didn’t want to give Sherlock the full truth.

Sherlock muttered a retort under his breath without looking at him holding an artefact that luckily was harmless. Unless he dropped it, then it would act like an atomic bomb killing them and buckets of civilians. He had to hope he didn’t drop it. Why would the brits let such a dangerous artefact be in the part of the house or mansion that was easily accessible? 

“Fine, we have to leave before the police get here, I don’t think Mycroft would like having to talk us out of another murder investigation. Even if he would he`s going to make you work his cases for weeks Sherlock” John was trying to set everything back to normal. To like how it was before he was thrown into this world. 

He pointed at the door and the taller man reluctantly followed snatching up small artefacts as he walked past them storing them in his pockets. John didn’t notice. 

Now he just had to get to Sam and save him than everything would be fine. Back to their normal life. As normal as a monster hunter and an Archangel could live. He could wipe Sherlocks mind when this was over and then john could go back to that to. Angels just wanting to be human so ironic when there were so many people wishing for a higher power.

He waited until he heard the sound of the cab leaving before he jumped up from the chair where she was lounged. He had to leave now before he lost more time. He ran out of the house and down the street jumping over the bodies of the fallen men.

He caught a cab second later jumping inn and looking around hoping that no one dangerous noticed him. A misstep and they would know that he was on his way to get Sam and that might cause them more harm. So he had to slip into the part of him that ran away all those centuries ago the part of his personality that was dedicated to hiding and not be noticed. He couldn’t take the cab all the way there. He had the driver stop far enough away that it would be unlikely for them to have hidden cameras there. He saw a few street cameras even if they were part of their network they wouldn’t be monitored as closely as their own cameras.

He found a blind spot where the cameras couldn’t see him. He couldn’t look like himself, they most likely knew what he looked like. He needed to look like anyone else. They might not notice him then.   
He used simple illusion magic to look more like a homeless person. He aged himself up a few years and changed his hair colour to a redder tone, eyes greener. His hair dirty and matted his cloths ripped and older. His face changed less drastically, he now had a stubble that he hadn’t seen in a long time. Bags under his eyes he hadn’t had before made him look tired and more human. He bowed his head and made him look even shorter than he normally was. 

He walked down back alleys watching the people. Most of their souls were originally pure fallen into this life because of mistakes, addictions or just a generally shit life. A few with tints of darkness already there from crimes or other things. The colour of anger was different from the colour of hard times that showed up on most of them. Souls like that was normal it wasn’t often you would find a soul that wasn’t tainted in one way or another. Showing their hard life their history. That didn’t make them evil it was that evil had coloured their path. That was how the younger Winchesters soul looked. With streaks of different colour showing their troubled life. Some angels thought of humans like that as less worthy.

Then there were the ones with no light, the men and women he just wants to hunt down and punish. They were few and far between but centuries of being the trickster made him feel it when he got close to one. They were the true monsters. People like that. If he wasn’t on a mission he would take his time and find a hundred ways of punishing them. Where the tainted souls’ darkness was a show of their hard life the dark souls were a show of them. A soul is you your feelings, your self and these peoples’ selves were only darkness and pain. They were past saving. You can piece together a jigsaw puzzle if you were just missing one piece. You could still see the picture. But if you painted over the picture and removed almost all of pieces could you still say it was the same thing. 

There was a woman like that sitting alone. His mind was crying for a kill. He couldn’t do anything drastic there might be cameras or informants. But he wanted to so badly. Just a swift kill. He shook himself. He didn’t have time he had to save Sam. He could fuel that side of him by killing the people holding Sam and Cam. Ripping them into pieces, placing them in an alternative universe on a loop like Sam but more oriented on torture rather than a lesson. 

He walked past the people as fast as he could without attracting any attention. He wasn’t too far away now. The house was smaller. Still nice-looking but smaller. This one couldn’t hold a small army like the other one. He had been able to feel Sam a few minutes before the connection broke. He couldn’t feel his mind from here. He should be able to. He had spent so much time around Sam`s mind and protecting him from nightmares that he often could feel it when Sam was close. He hadn’t told Sam about the nightmare thing. He wouldn’t like that Gabriel was wandering around his head without promotion. It started when Sam was tossing around in bed in the middle of a nightmare. Gabriel couldn’t wake him up so he resorted to soothing his mind. The problem was that he had to go into Sam`s mind to be sure that it didn’t have any unforeseen consequences. Being around Sam`s mind was calming. When he could feel the hunters mind he could be sure that he was safe. Now he couldn’t. He could sense that he was missing something.

He walked up to the door. It looked normal. The whole house did. It looked like the house of a well of family. Bigger than a normal house but not large enough that it looked out of place. The door had no wards, he normally would never have thought this place belonged to a person that knew of magic. The house didn’t even have wards. They must all be in the basement. That would make it harder for monsters to find it. 

He knocked on the door. No answer. Strange there should be someone here. He stood there for three minutes to be sure no one heard him. He placed his hand to the door and instead of blowing it of he decided for the stealth method instead of going for the run and gun approach. He changed his appearance back as he walked into the house.it looked abandoned. He tiptoed into the hallway. It was dark only light by the sunlight from the window in the door. He crouched down and closed his eyes. He could feel one person somewhere in the living room. He didn’t close the door behind him completely to make sure that he wouldn’t kick something or slip on something giving him away.  
He cloaked himself in an illusion it bent the light around him. People who didn’t look right at him wouldn’t notice him. He crept into the room and looked around. A man around thirty and with dark hair and a blue suit he was holding a normal angel blade. He drew his angel blade and waited. He was standing staring out of a window not noticing the deadly angel behind him. He jumped towards the man and shoved the blade into the man`s shoulder. The second he stabbed the man he flickered and disappeared. Behind him the same man stood there throwing a match onto the floor. A ring of fire blazed up. No No No No No. he was caught.

“Hallo angel. You are here to save hunter and the abomination?” he was circling the fire ring. The men of letters had holy oil. This wasn’t the woman that Sam warned him about. He could still not feel the hunter from here.

“Are they here?” he hoped he could make the man talk.

“Yes, they are. Not like that’s going to help you. But you are first going to help me. Maybe I`ll let you leave with the Hunter if you are useful. Maybe not” he was standing so close to the fire that if he took one step he would be standing in the flames.

“And the girl?” he couldn’t give him more information than what he needed. 

“Her? She`s not leaving. When she has given us all the information we need she`s gone. I might have to let you angels alone but there is nothing that says that I can`t kill the abomination, the Nephilim. Just be happy that the hunter might live. We shall rid the world of all monsters and when we are finished we are going to hunt down all you angels to” he smiled like he knew something he didn’t. 

“Why can’t you kill angels?”

“Because you are important to the balance right now. When all the monsters are gone, you are dangerous to the balance. You aren’t dying now but just wait. You and your boyfriend are going to meet your end soon enough” 

“Now I’m going to talk to them. If they know that you are here they`ll be simpler to control” he smiled and was about to turn when the sound of a gun going of stopped him. The man fell back and onto the flames. Sherlock was standing at the door. Sherlock was holding the smoking gun pointed at the dead man. The bullet hit the man’s throat and went right through. Gabriel walked on the corps to get out of the ring of fire. 

“How did you get here” they should be on their way home. He even used a disguise.

“Homeless network. I made them give me a heads-up up if they saw someone that looked like you” he opened his phone and showed a picture of his disguise. “John told me that you could change your appearance. I`m not talking to him right now. He lied to me. For so long. How could he” Sherlock looked something between angry and scared. Like he was waiting to be yelled at for doing something wrong and was thinking of a way to get out. 

“Why isn’t he here?”

“I didn’t tell him where I was going. He thinks I`m at the morgue”

“Fine you can help me. Just don’t get yourself killed. John would kill me and being immortal doesn’t help when someone that knows how to kill you and wants to” he looked at the detective. He clearly had the angel blade since he hadn’t mastered the art of keeping it hidden.

“Sherlock, can you find this house`s basement” he didn’t want to have to search the whole house for a hidden door. 

“Yes” he walked around for a few minutes before he laid his ear to one of the walls. “Here” Gabriel could feel the power of the wards. He put a low amount of grace into the hidden door and felt it unlock. A staircase appaired as the wall disappeared. He could hear loud music assaulting his ears as the wall disappeared. Sherlock placed his hands over his ears shielding his hearing.

Gabriel ran down the stair. He was met by a dungeon looking room. He could feel the wards so he used the most of grace for a pulse of energy to kill all of them. It also took out the music making Sam look up.   
Cam was hanging upside down from the ceiling body constricted by chains holding her in place. Her hands were tied behind her back and her hair was charred and bloody. Her cloths were cut and soaked in blood.   
Enough to kill a human but not an angel. She was out cold but not dead. 

Sam was hanging from the roof by his wrists in chains. He looked mostly unharmed with a few bleeding cuts but nothing that the hunter wouldn’t get on a hunt. Some of them might become scars if they weren’t treated. Their things lay on a table of too the side.

“Sam”

“Gabe”

“Sammy, are you Ok” he slowly walked up to the hurt man. Sherlock moved to the table 

“Yes, I’m fine” Sam smiled as Gabriel unlocked the cuffs. He fell to the floor and Gabriel sank down to a sitting position with him. He captured Gabriel’s lips in a passionate kiss. Gabriel kinda lost time.

“Can`t you just kill me first. Put an end to my misery” Cam groaned from her tie-up place. She was smiling weakly so she wasn’t to serious. “Let Sam go and get me down from here” She growled.

Gabriel gave a overdramatic sigh before he walked over and unlocked Cam. She fell to the floor.

“I meant help me out not throw me to the floor still tied up that hurt” She was wiggling to get out. Gabriel   
made a sound and snapped letting her out.

“its impossible, no it has to be” Sherlock was muttering as he went over the content of the table.  
He was about to ask what when it looked like Sam realised something.

“Sherlock back away from the table” Sam said carefully. Sherlock didn’t. 

“It can`t be possible” the genius turned around holding an old book with the words SHERLOCK HOLMES AND A STUDY IN SCARLET in golden letters.


	13. The strange story of Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and the Camp

“It`s not possible” Sherlock was turning the book over before he started to shoot out deductions. “the book is old, from around 1880 to 90 if you look at the paper. But that’s impossible. The book is well kept and hasn’t been opened often. Its valuable to the owner.” Sherlock was smelling the book. He quickly opened the book and skimmed through it. The pages moving quicker than a normal mortal could read. Not that Sherlock was a normal mortal. He had a small bit of grace inside of him. “It’s set in Victorian England and follows a version of the first of mine and Johns adventures. How. It’s not a fake either if you look at the type of ink used.” He was shaking his head as he kept reading.

“How is it possible. Tell me how it`s possible!” he yelled at them.

“Sherlock did john explain things to you?” Gabriel asked carefully. 

“No I disappeared into my room before he got the chance. I know that you are his brother and that you are the archangel Gabriel even if that’s not likely. That would make John an angel and that’s not possible. John went to Afghanistan, he got shot. He isn’t an angel. He can`t be. Why would an Angel live with me? Why would an angel care” Sherlock looked like a hurt animal. He really didn’t believe an angel would care enough about him to stand him for any amount of time.

“Yes, John is an angel but he`s different from me and Cam. He`s what you would think of as a fallen angel” he didn’t like giving away info about his brother like that even to someone as close to him as Sherlock. John wasn’t here so he couldn’t stop him from saying something if he crossed a line he didn’t know existed. He knew John too in heaven. He played tricks on the younger angels after Lucifer anger got the better of him. Before his brother fell and that was how he met Castiel and the other soldiers. He was closes to the little black winged angels but he got close to some of the other angels to. He met John or Jehoel as he was known then. He was a solider like Cassi and but like Cassi orders weren’t everything. He cared if a brother fell in battle and started to develop a liking for humans, sympathy for them. He didn’t follow order to keep away from earth after dad left. He went down and walked with the things most angels called mud monkeys and hairless apes. He stayed there and learned. He came back with tales of the humans and told them to his brothers and sisters. Most of them didn’t believe them but a few did angels like Gabriel sat around and listened every time. Gabriel fell before John. A short time after Lucifer did. He didn’t know that the young angel with a love for humanity fell and created a life for himself. He didn’t know that the bark winged angel that always was the good solider and his friend would be picked out to save the righteous man and fall to. He fell first and ended up on earth and took the name Loki. He built a life as a pagan god. As the trickster. He knew every time when a brother or sister fell but never knew who. John was one of them. 

Cam picked up the conversation “When an angel falls their grace gets ripped away from them and it creates a new life for them. Our working theory is that the grace used the book and gave life to the characters and updated them to modern time so John could have a life with the danger he lives for” She smiled sadly. She clearly didn’t enjoy telling him that his whole life was a lie. The detective had gone into his mind and clearly thinking. Processing this information. The book escaped his hand and landed on the bloodstained floor. Cam quickly moved over and picked it up. She walked over to the table and picked up a small backpack that he hadn’t noticed before placing it into it. She fished up her amulets into his hand and placed them around her neck. She found the ones belonging to Sam and threw them over to the hurt hunter.

Sam was standing beside him and the angel was looking over every third second to check he was still okay. Now that he could feel Sam`s thoughts weakly again in the back of his head he calmed down. It had always been weak. Just surface emotions but having it back after its absence made it feel so much stronger. It was mostly a mix of adrenalin and joy of being saved and some kind of fear right now.   
Cam was still going through the content of the table checking that everything was there and moved over to the backpack “We have to go and warn the camp. They won’t be expecting the attack.” She muttered as she dug around in the backpack for something. “The camp what`s wrong with the camp” Camp half-blood. For him it was a failsafe. He had made it so that if he died Cam would end up at the camp. When Lucifer killed him, she ended up there. It was a camp for Greek half-bloods but he had talked to Chiron the leader of the camp a centaur so that they could keep a Norse half-blood to. He had showed her the limitations of a child of loki so she wouldn’t revile that she had powers beyond what would be normal. Cam must have spent a lot of time there and become attached to the campers. 

Cam dragged out something rolled up in an expensive green fabric. Sherlock was still standing in the corner processing things. She opened it but didn’t touch it. Inside the bundle there were a neckless depicting two snakes. It was Necklace of Harmonia a magical item that gave the wearer eternal youth and beauty but also eternal misfortune. A Greek artefact. Why would cam be carrying it. She could change her appearance if she wanted to.

“We have to go. We don’t have the time to have an existential crisis here. Kids getting killed, Mass murder. You know” 

“What?”

Cam rattled of the answer as quickly as inhumanly possible “Oh, I forgot you weren’t here. Short version. Brits angry at half-bloods, thinks we are monsters and wants to kill us all. Going to the camp now led by our captors. Now is not the time” she breathed heavily and dragged a glove out of the backpack along with a new jacket. Her wounds might be healing some slower than others but she was still drenched in blood and her cloths were ruined and ripped.

Sam walked over to Sherlock and snapped in front of his face “Sherlock, Sherlock, We have to go” 

Sherlocks eyes focused on Sam. “Yes, we have to go. Lives on the line. Right” he still looked like his mind was somewhere else but at least he was listening. “No he`s not following along. Maybe John but no normal human is going into that battlefield” Cam straightened up. “I even have some issues taking Sam and Dean with us” 

“Go home Sherlock” Cam said with an underlying aggression.

“I`m no stranger to danger. Why does a little girl get to go” Sherlock didn’t sound like he actually wanted to go. 

“I`m one of the most dangerous people in this room. If you don’t leave now and return to John I’ll make you do it” 

“Fine” Sherlock huffed. De disappeared from the room with the swish of his coat.

“we are leaving now. You guys don’t have a problem with sand do you” Cam placed the neckless on the floor. “No should we?” Gabriel had no idea what she was going to do. What did sand have to do with anything.

“It’s a spell. Originally Egyptian, its used to teleport between magical and or historical Egyptian artefacts. I changed it up a bit so it works with Greek artefacts instead. This is an old one” She pointed at the neckless. “Can we go now” she muttered a few words in Greek and a portal appeared. “I hate this method of travel” Was the last thing she said before walking into the darkness and disappearing

[Sam]

Sam didn’t like the sound of sand as he stepped towards the portal. It was a swirling vortex of sand. Sand was slowly covering the floor under the portal. He touched the sand. It was burning hot. Right from the desert. He stepped even closer and he could feel the warmth of the desert. Here goes nothing.

Stepped a foot into the portal and he got dragged inside. It felt like he was drowning as he was dragged through the sand. The sand dug itself under his cloths and scorched and scratched. It was so warm that he felt like he was swimming in really hot water. The portal spat him out on the other side onto something that felt like even more sand but that was most likely just the layer of grit and dirt between him and his cloths. he opened his eyes and saw the treetops of Spruce trees. They were in the woods. 

“Samuel, how you doing. We are kinda on a time limit here so get of your ass my friend” Cam was standing over him covered in sand. It was sticking to the blood and making it look like she had been rolling around in sand. Gabriel walked over to him and helped him up. “Hi kiddo”  
He was brushing the sand out of Sam’s hair. The archangel was shaking himself. 

“I asked if you had a problem with sand” Cam snapped her fingers and washed the cloths. Her shirt changed into s bright orange shirt with a Pegasus and the name camp half blood. A wind blew over them and blew all the sand away. “Okay a few rules. Don’t go into the forest and don’t talk to Gabriel as Gabriel his name is loki here. Don’t talk about me too much and don’t get killed” She smiled and jogged away. 

Sam looked around. They were standing on a hill. When he looked down he saw the Camp Cam was running to. It looked like a normal   
summer camp except the Greek architecture. There were an enormous arena, an amphitheater, tall white columns around tables. There was a large climbing wall with something that looked like lava.

“What do you think Samalam” Gabriel was standing beside him.

Something white was circling the camp high up in the air. A small plane this summer camp must be expensive to run. As the thing flew closer to the hill over the small lake Sam noticed that it wasn’t a plane but in fact a winged horse like on Cam`s shirt. A Pegasus. 

“Welcome to Camp half blood”


	14. camp

Gabriel was standing by his side one second looking over the camp and the next second he was gone. He quickly looked around the hill not spotting the small angel before he turned fully around and spotted the enormous dragon curled around a large tree with a large piece of golden fabric hanging of one of the lower branches. Sam jumped back a good meter when he spotted the large creature. It had copper scales and large yellow eyes. It looked at him like he was a small snack. Then he noticed the golden-haired angel petting the head of the monster.

“Samalam meet Peleus” he was stroking over the scales like they were the softest fur.

“That’s a dragon”

“I`m dating a genius” he said in the most sarcastic and theatrical voice possible. “No, it’s a dinosaur, yes Sammoose it’s a dragon” The dragon puffed a ring of smoke at the word dinosaur.

“That looks like the golden fleece” he pointed at the golden fabric that he now on closer it was a hide not a piece of fabric. “Maybe a genius and idiot. What do you think” Gabriel held the dragons head up to his face. 

“Gabriel shouldn’t we follow Cam?” Gabriel sighed dramatically, a thing he should have trademarked by now and rose from his spot.

“What do you think, should you try the lava climbing wall” he pointed at the wall that just dropped down a large boulder. “You mean we” “Nope, im not getting close to that ting Samboo” he slapped his back and walked down the hill. No way he was getting close to that thing. He wasn’t one that threw himself into deadly situations for fun.

He followed the shorter sam quickly because his steps were close to two of Gabriel`s. The angel was walking towards the large house that Cam had been heading for when she left. “So why here”

“Why here what?” Gabriel asked. “Why was she sent here. You clearly know the place and she would have been too young to find this place by herself when you died so why here?” 

“It`s a safe space for Greek demigods, it’s the safest place to hide her so that the angels wouldn’t find her. This whole place is filled by the aura of children born with godly blood. Hiding a needle in a haystack. It was just a failsafe” The words that stayed unsaid was if I died.

“She didn’t get a normal life” He didn’t like that these kids had to grow up so quickly like he and Dean had to. 

“She wouldn’t either way. Her, all these kids would be dead or worse if they don’t get their training. Many of those that doesn’t make it to the Camp die. And it`s a summer camp they don’t stay here all year” the last part was clearly just there to lighten the mood and make it sound like a less miserable existence.

“Let’s go and meet some future legends and heroes” his hand closed around Sam`s wrist and dragged him towards the large house.

Campers were running around everywhere. Teens playing volleyball, or training at the archery range. Their ages ranged from younger than ten to their early twenties, late teens. They got many strange looks from them. They weren’t used to seeing new adults. 

A guy around the age of sixteen and seventeen came running up to them or more specifically Gabriel. “Loki” he yelled as he ran up to them. He was short and had pimples and short curly brown hair and he acted like he wasn’t used to that body. He looked like one of the angels that had taken a vessel for the first time.

“Loki”

“Yes, What” a bit to snarky maybe.

“Do you not recognise me” He spoke like he was honestly offended.

“Should I?” Gabriel wasn’t joking, he had no idea who this person was.

A gasp followed “The god of the sun, of archery, medicine and music”

“No idea, who” now he was back to the joking side. The god didn’t catch the sarcasm and kept explaining his origin in rhymes. If Dean was here he might have pointed a gun at the god by now. 

The god looked reviled when he finished a story about his sister only to start on one of his tales of being a hero only to be cut off by Gabriel “Yes, I know who you are Apollo, but you don’t get the title of trickster god by being serious can you?” 

“Now you are surely wonder how a mighty god like me ended up here” he puffed up his chest when he talked of his important only for his bubble to pop as Gabriel said “You pissed of Zeus again” 

“I wouldn’t say that” He answered meekly.

“No but I would. So, what`s your quest this time?” Gabriel clearly didn’t care and when the god started a long rant about quests needed to be human Gabriel looked like he might want to smite himself.  
Cam strolled out of the big house with a concerned look on her face. “Hi, I`m going to take you for a tour while we wait for the to get together. We have a while”

“Who`s that?” she just noticed the god standing beside them. She walked op and started to study the man who was even shorter than her.

“Oh, father not again” He put his head in his hands. 

“Who are you” she looked puzzled by the person.

“I am the sun god Apollo” he said and used all his height in a attempt of towering over the demigod. It didn’t work and the Nephilim looked down at him and put her hand on his shoulder “Good for you” She said in a voice that a person might use if a child told them about their imaginary friend or a mental patient telling them a strange tale.  
The god looked enraged and walked away muttering angrily.

“That was truly him you know” Sam tried to help while Gabe was just snickering about the whole thing. 

“Was he, well I`ll have to add the sun-god to the list of people I have pissed of then. And I’m such a good friend of one of his sons” She shrugged and led them towards the cabins.

“Every cabin is dedicated to a godly parent. Their children live there after getting claimed. Before that they are stuffed into cabin 11” She pointed at the cabin that looked the most like a normal summercamp cabin. The cabin was painted an off brown colour and the paint was chipped of. It was also the largest cabin and had a large eleven over the door. 

“Cabin one and two” She pointed at two cabins both made out of marble and inspired by Greek architecture. They looked abandoned. Not like they needed dusting but it looked to clean it felt unnatural “no one lives here. Hera never had any kids and Zeus, Poseidon and Hades promised to never have children after the incident” they went through all the cabins quickly. 

“Cabin three” a cabin with walls made out of rough grey stone with sea stones and coral weaved between the stone like waves. The cabin of Poseidon.

“Cabin four” Cam pointed at a cabin covered in plants and vines. The roof was covered in grass with plants growing down the walls. fruits hung out of the windows. The walls looked like they were trees entangled to make a house.  
They walked up to a cabin painted blood red, barb wire covering the roof . A large boar head was hanging over the door which was slightly ajar letting out the noise of the loud rock music blearing from the inside.

“Cabin five. . . . . Down” Cam hit the grown quickly followed by Sam only leaving the angel standing. Sam unconsciously created a full body shield from his bracelet to cover him. A live grenade landed not far away and went off right in the face of Gabriel. The angel wasn’t hurt but he looked mildly irritated as he picked up the grenade snapped and it was live again. He yelled back as he threw it back to its origin “Guys I think you lost this” It went up inside the house with a loud bang. “Gabriel!”

“What?” Gabriel gave him an innocent look.

“You don’t throw live grenades at kids. I shouldn’t have to tell you that”  
Gabriel put up his hand “Just wait, any minute” Sam heard a yell from inside the cabin. “I`ll kill you” a gang of tall bulky girls walked out of the cabin covered in pink paint and sparkles. 

They passed by the Athena cabin as Cam promised to let Sam in there to show him some of the books.  
In the sun the Apollo cabin looked like solid gold. Gabe muttered something about Apollos enormous ego. ”The Artemis one is the opposite just with more paintings” She pointed at the grey cabin beside the gold one. “She was always the cuter one” Gabriel smiled “NO, don’t say that I know her” Cam put her hands over her ears.

The next cabin looked like a vault with the giant door and completely made out of metal. ”The Hephaestus cabin” Next were the Barbie house of the Aphrodite kids and the vine grape covered house of the Dionysus child.

Next was a obsidian cabin decorated with a skull and green fire “Wild guess here but I think it is Hades” it had to be. He had read a lot about Greek mythology and he couldn’t think of any other death gods “Yes, its new compared to the other ones” She made a showing gesture to the other cabins.

The last cabins were iris, Hypnos, Nike and Hecate they weren’t to memorable. The last cabin didn’t look like the others. 

The Cabin was designed as a smaller version of a Viking longhouse. It had burning torches outside and looked out of place around the Greek architecture around it. At the end on each side of the house the roof ended in a figure head like one you would see on a Viking ship. One was a dragon’s head and the other was a Wolf head with glowing crystals for eyes. Gabriel gave her a look that looked like really. “What I was stuck here. I wasn’t planning on living in cabin eleven forever” 

A bell sounded. “Time to go my friends”

Cam led them into the big house and into a room with a ping pong table. With teens and young adults of varying ages sitting around it. They looked and acted less like normal teenagers and more like trained soldiers in brightly orange t-shirts. The camp counsellors. Cam quickly rattled of their names and godly parents. 

“Will Solace son of Apollo” A athletic built boy with blue eyes and blond hair about the length of Sam`s. He had a bow hanging over his shoulder that looked out of place with the surfer shorts and t shirt. If Sam had to guess he would say he was about sixteen. He was standing beside a shorter guy about his age. 

Cam muttered the guy’s name and quickly moved on “Nico Di Angelo son of Hades” If Sam had to describe him he would have to say that he looked like an Emo version of what most people thought of as a vampire. He was dressed in all black with hair to match and a dark short sword by his side. His hair looked just like Cas` had for the first year they knew him. 

“Connor Stoll son of Hermes. Our on-hand pranksters. I believe you`re going to get some competition now” She pointed at Gabriel. The tall curly haired camper around college age looked at the archangel like he was taking the statement as a challenge.

A shorter rounder less boy who lacked the athletic build of the other campers was given the name “Pollux” and the title of “Son of Dionysus”

The next was a guy in his early twenties built like a wrestler. The only thing throwing of the tough guy look was large rainbow tattoo on his biceps “Butch son of Iris”

A guy with his head placed on table sleeping got shook awake as the name “Clovis Son of Hypnos was yelled into his ear by Connor. “I`m here” he said sleepily. He was around sixteen.

Two dark skinned girls around with long black hair reaching their waist were standing on opposite sides of the room. “Holly and Laurel victory daughters of Nike”

“And last but not least our own witch Lou daughter of Hecate” Cam pointed at a dark-haired girl with green eyes that looked like Cam`s and she was carrying a satchel most likely containing spell ingredients.

“Many of our counsellors are elsewhere right now and we will inform them later. This matter is to pressing for us to wait” She had a I’ll tell you later look on her face. 

“Now that that’s over we have to discuss the more pressing matter. The reason I called you here and why a human and a god is standing here” She pointed at the table and waited for them to sit down. After they all sat down someone and cam was about to start two new people entered and Cam took one look at them   
Cam`s voice had an underlying tone of stress to it. The one hand she wasn’t gesturing with was hidden under the Ping-Pong table, shaking.

“It has come to our attention that an attack on the camp imminent.” Some of the counsellors bent over and whispered to each other. “An organisation of people bent on killing anything that isn’t human captured me and Sam and tortured out the location of the Camp by using a mind manipulation tactic mixed with starvation. They couldn’t get the location of camp Jupiter but I fear that the camp is in danger. They are nothing like anything we have dealt with earlier. They are humans and that makes them harder to fight. We have no idea of the strength of this organisation but a part of it we have met before had the capability of housing a small army.” She was pointing to the bunker without telling them that they were a part of the American branch. 

“So, what do you propose we do”

“We have to run”

“Ye sure. Leave the Camp abounded. Good idea foreigner” the girl just entered spat back. 

“We can not endanger the lives of the younger camper because your ego can’t handle it” 

“What should we do” Will looked over to her.

Nico spoke up “we have a few options. We have air, underground, by walking and by sea” Holly rolled out a map of the Camp and the surroundings. Nico started to point at different locations and explaining the different strategies “First water, I might be able to find Percy if I use shadow travel and get him back here”

“To dangerous” Will chimed in turning Nico towards him. “You aren’t the boss of me”

“No I agree. We don’t know how far away they are. They could be here in hours or days. Finding and retrieving him won’t work” Lou jumped in. Sam didn’t want to discuss with the counsellors because he didn’t know these kids’ stories and the risks of what they were proposing.

“Fine Walking is the next. This is one is to dangerous but we have to vote on it”  
Butch shook his head “No, a so large group of half-bloods outside the Camp. Monsters would smell us a mile away” 

“Air?” Connor questioned.

“How many Pegasuses on hand” Cam looked over to Will. “I haven’t been around in a while, Norse demigod stuff to deal with” The Norse apocalypse Ragnarok is called Norse demigod stuff. 

“Enough I believe, but a few of the younger campers haven’t flown one before and I can`t assure you that they can take us all the way to a safe place. If not, then we are back to the walking and those problems” 

“Underground left then. The labyrinth, We had a three-legged race there a while ago. It’s still dangerous but the problem is more the lack of predictability. We could end up on the other end of the world” 

“Still safer than the other options” Connor chimed in. 

“We have to use the labyrinth, it’s our only chance. We don’t know the extent of their forces or who they are working on. They want to methodically hunt down anything that isn’t fully human and newsflash we fall into that category”

“Why don’t we just stay back and fight?” The girl that was late was almost as tall as dean said. Built like a male football player. She had light brown eyes and hair with a sneer painted permanently on her face. She was about nineteen and looked like she could break your head in two with her bare hands. She looked stronger than most female hunters he had ever seen. Like a bear took a human form. Beside her sat a younger and shorter guy with the same hair colour and some nasty scars on his face.

“Sam, Loki meet Clarisse La Rue. Daughter of Ares former head counsellor of cabin 5” Cam smiled at them as she pointed at the woman that now was sharpening the spear that had been standing beside her. The spear was light up by strings of electricity jumping around it avoiding the fighter’s hands. She wasn’t looking up when Cam spoke and snorted at the word former. 

“The campers won’t kill humans. These people don’t have those reservations. We don’t know a lot about them. All we can do is run"


	15. meet the family

“Fine, if we have to we run. But first we talk to all the campers at the cabins. The cabin counsellors are responsible for their own cabins and have to get the younger campers ready” Will explained, he rose from his chair as if to leave. “We have to be ready to leave by sunrise”

“We have to call Percy and the others” Nico stood up beside the son of Apollo. “ I`ll do it” Will placed some strange coins in his hand. He looked worried for the shorter boy.

“Butch call Chiron, how could he be gone now. He never leaves this place” one of the older campers ordered. He threw the same kind of coin that was given to Nico. Was there a phonebooth around here that only used that kind of coins that he hadn’t noticed. Wait Chiron he knew that name from somewhere. Maybe he had heard that name in his research, Chiron, Chiron where did that name come from. “The centaur, he beat me in a game of cards one. He had to have been cheating” Gabriel whispered to him with a tone of slight annoyance. The angel hated losing in anything. Sam and Cas had just given up trying to beat him in any game because they knew weeks of passive aggressive pranks would follow. Dean hadn’t excepted it yet and Gabriel had to get creative over time. He laughed out loud with the mental image of Dean`s anger after one of the worse pranks. Gabriel changing Baby from its normal black to look like the mystery machine. 

“Cam who`s he” Connor pointed at Sam. “I understand why Loki is here we could use all the help we can get but who is he. I don’t know any gods named Sam”

“He`s a hunter, a well-known one” Everyone broke into laughter. Connor banged his hand into the table. Cam kept herself the calmest only snickering hiding her face in her hands. Even Gabriel was laughing, supporting himself on Sam`s shoulder. He snapped his fingers and Sam was now dressed in to tight silver clothing. At that the last few people lost it. Cam had placed her head on the table and the only two people not laughing was Nico who rolled his eyes at the others antics and Clovis who was woken up by the sound of the others. 

Cam caught her breath. “You all know that wasn’t what I was talking about. I`s sorry Samuel I should have remembered that I work Greeks and that hunter means something else to them than you and me. Straighten up you guys. He`s a monster hunter, MONSTERHUNTER” will coughed “So I get to keep laughing because I can`t straighten up” Cam sighed. She looked like she wanted to slam her head into the table “No Will, can we please go back to the thing we were discussing. You can joke about your sexuality when we aren’t trying to save the rest of the campers” 

“Do we all agree on this plan? If you have any other ideas speak up or die with the silence” A mutter of yes filled the room. Clarisse and her companion didn’t answer. Holly rolled up the map. “Split up, we have to take with us or lock up everything we don’t want these peoples’ grabby hands to get. Me and Loki can create a pocket dimension to hide everything we won’t use”

“Follow me Samuel, I`ll need your help” She rose from the table and was about to leave before she turned and looked straight at Connor. “You have to make sure that your cabin doesn’t bring explosives”

“I don’t have any” he smiled. Cam`s hand moved quickly into his back pocket fishing out a small bomb. “Sure you don’t” she pocketed the grenade and turned on her heal “Time to go boys” She was dragging them out of the door.

“Gabe turn my cloths back” the cloths weren’t comfortable at all. They were tight in all the wrong places. “How could I Samalam, you look so good in that” the shorter man purred. He was eating a lollypop. Where did that thing come from? “Please, Gabe. Get me out of these cloths” he knew that in the end Gabriel would quit this game if he asked him for long enough. He honestly didn’t notice the innuendo of the sentence before it was too late. “You want me to rip those tight cloths of you. Sorry Sammoose we are around kids” he smirked and looked over to cam who was walking a few meters in front of them her hands clasped over her ears. “La,la,la,la,la,la I can’t here you”

“Yes, you do” Gabriel yelled back as Cam walked faster. “I hate my family. You know what, I`ll find a way to kill you after this” She was walking towards her cabin. White smoke was coming out of the chimney making the house look like a cottage you would find deep in the woods. The roof wasn’t covered in wood or stone but moss making it look like it was rather a piece of nature than something placed in it. Something grey came running towards them from at high speeds. It crashed into him, throwing him onto the ground. The thing was licking his face and barking. “Ulv get off” oh it was Ulv, it was only the giant wolf that hung around and apparently had adopted the tall human into his pack.

“Hey boy, good to see you to. Get off, I can’t move. Its fine boy” he petted the deadly animal as Gabe made no indications that he wanted to or was going to help. Large green eyes stared at him and the open mouth dripped drool on his face. 

“ulv opp” (Ulv, Upp)

The animal whined but obeyed. He was nothing more than an overgrown dog (That you fed with whole mooses and ate a rabbit as a snack) That could help him and Dean clean out a whole vampires’ nest. Not a normal dog then. He still petted the thing, let it sleep in his bed like any other dog. Dean hated it first, weeks on weeks of pointing out all the bad sides to having a wolf in the bunker. Any small negative thing. But after the older hunter saw how useful the grey beast was on hunts he shut up. He scratched Ulv behind the ear and smiled “How is he here?” Echo was brushing up against his leg as he asked. “And how is the magical cat here” He petted the cats head. “They have a portal in the cabin specialised for them so they can stay here if they want to. It’s like a cat door that only opens to cats with a specific tag. If it isn’t them the portal won’t open” Sam could now that the ginormous monster of a dog moved stand up.   
Echo was curled up in Cam`s arms now. “They are here to help” 

“Let’s go in and pack. You aren’t geared up and we don’t know what to expect in the labyrinth. It might spit us out on another side of the earth or it might droop us in a room full of monsters without our powers. The men of letters might follow us in there and many of the half-bloods’ weapons won’t hurt humans. That means that us counsellors have to protect the younger ones. To get them to Camp Jupiter. That Camp is built more like a fortress than this one. If this is a summer Camp, that is a military training school” She smiled at the thought. 

They walked up to the door and was met by a fantastic wood carving. It told stories of large battles, romance, monsters. darkness and happiness. Closest to the ground he noticed a tiny carving of someone slaying the midgardsormen. It was them, the door told the story of their quest to save the world. “it’s showing important things in Norse history” Gabriel said surprised. “You made this? The cabins are made by the campers of the Cabin” with that information Sam looked that the Cabins in a different light. Now the Ares cabin made so much sense. “I enchanted it. It tells its own story” She placed her hand on the doors. “It will soon be moving over to the walls. Telling the full story, I guess”

She put more pressure on the hand and the door swung open. They were met by shouting blasting into their ears.   
A screech from the true voice of an angel broke through the sound of people yelling and arguing even the sound of a baby crying. The room vent quiet the second the voice disappeared. “Jeg er borte for et par dager og dere lar verden gå til hælvetet?» (I`m gone for a few days and you guys let the world go to hell?)   
Kids and teenagers slowly came out of the shadows into the light provided by the torches and the fire in the middle of the room. At the sight of the kids Gabriel snapped his fingers and the hunter’s cloths turned back to normal. 

Sam looked around the longhouse first now noticing the details. From the support beams, different plants hung to drying companied by salted and dried mead and an array of weapons. A weaving machine with black wool stood of to the side. There were platforms with ladders on them around three meters of the ground. On top of them there were beds covered in furs and woven fabrics. There were higher platforms without ladders to them storing chests, food and on one something that looked like a shrine. There was a cradle of to the corner with a bed beside it as the only sleeping location on the ground. Beside them there hung capes of different colours and lengths on pegs depicting different animals and mythical creatures. He saw Cam`s signature cape hanging on the peg with a wolf`s head.   
“hi guys” She smiled as one of the younger kids ran up to her and hugged her legs “Hi Jean” A five-year-old girl. Cam lifted the little girl up. “I’m Back, buuuut we have to pack up” She walked over to the other kids and teens and started to explain. He turned to Gabriel who he didn’t expect to have a matching puzzled look on his face. “Do you know anything about this?” These kids couldn’t all be children of Loki. Some of them would have been conceived when   
Gabriel was dead.

“No idea, this is after my time. When I was here they just said, they wanted to build a cabin for her. I didn’t expect this. And no before you ask none of them are mine. They are children of Norse gods but I can’t tell who” Cam was smiling as she walked around talking to the kids. 

When she returned to them she was carrying a toddler on her arm. “Come on boys, we don’t have all day. Get on it, there are spare weapons, gear and gadgets in the chests they are labelled. Be ready to go we leave before sunrise” She pointed them in direction of one of the chests as she yelled out. “No-one under the age of twelve get to fight. Dress in light armour, daggers for the trained ones and with backpacks. Take the essential and prepare for a few days out. That means food, ambrosia, nectar and water. Get some sleep!” She breathed out and climbed the ladder to put the miraculously sleeping toddler to bed. 

The kids were running quickly around gathering their stuff like they knew exactly where everything was. The older ones retrieved spears, bows, swords and long knifes from the walls or hanging from the ceiling. Weapons were thrown in the air between the people that picked them up and their owner. A sword flew past Sam’s face as a girl a few years younger than cam caught it in the air. They placed their weapons armour and capes beside their sleeping station and they started to climb the beams to get to the roof to retrieve their food. The ceiling was about seven meters up from what it looked like from the inside. It looked so much smaller on the outside. If the kids fell down, they could kill themselves. Dried fruit, salted, smoked and dried meat, Fish and vegetables. Everything was dropped down to the younger ones standing on the ground waiting. Sam was to distracted by the teens to pack his bag so when Gabriel pecked him on the shoulder showing him his leather satchel filled with food and the other thing cam listed he hurried over to the teens to see if there were anything left. 

He walked over to a light brown-haired boy around fourteen who swung down from the highest platform. He tapped him on the shoulder and the boy jumped over a meter into the air. “Oh, hi, I didn’t see you there. You are that guy that followed Cam here right?” He acted like he had just drunken a hundred cups of coffee and was trying to calm down. He took Sam`s hand before he could offer it and shook it violently. He didn’t let go of Sam`s hand after the normal few seconds. He even kept shaking it as he talked.

“Nice to meet you I am Aaron Taylor. Son of the goddess Eir, the goddess of medicine and doctors. I`m fourteen-years-old and I have been here for ages. I`m from Canada and people say that I know more about the art of medicine that most doctors” He was grinning like a idiot. 

“Eh, nice to meet you Aaron” He smiled tiredly. “Aaron, can you find me some of the food so I can pack to?” The boy nodded franticly. “Yes I can do that” Aaron let go of his hand and started to climb again. He dropped some food, a flask with some liquid that wasn’t water. A bottle of water and a lighter on Sam. He caught most of it but a large piece of smoked meat hit his head hard. It felt like someone had hit his head with an iron rod. That’s what you get if you drop something on someone’s head from seven meters in the air.

“Oh, I’m so sorry” Aaron quickly got down to him. “I`ll fix that I promise. I’m so so sorry” He placed his hand on Sam`s head and as he muttered something the pain disappeared.

“Thank you, Aaron, I`m fine” he smiled as the boy disappeared to do something.

“Gotten a new friend?” Gabriel poked his head out beside him. He was carrying a backpack, armour, Sam`s cape and a pile of weapons of different sorts with their attachments. He dumped everything in the hunter`s hands. “Cam gave us the bed on the floor. She said something about me weighing to much to be lying on the platforms” He snorted at the idea. Cam walked by that instant carrying a pile of old guns in a crate labelled “Ares” she smiled at Gabriel`s offence to her joke and said “And don’t do anything indecent there are kids here and I`ll let Ulv eat you if you do” She didn’t look to serious about the threat. Gabriel gave her and evil grin and dragged Sam with him.

The bed was large with layers of fur some of animals that should be extinct and others that could only be from monsters. The weaved material felt more like silk than wool and the pillows felt like sleeping on clouds. But he didn’t sleep. He couldn’t. All he could see was that lady that tortured him and cam trying to kill these kids. He hadn’t even met all of them but he still felt like he needed to protect them. The others had gone to bed to. Long ago. Gabriel was curled up beside him sleeping. A human habit the angel had taken to. The younger ones had been put to sleep by an enchanted lullaby by one of the older ones. The house looked so much emptier now that everything was stripped of and placed in chests and satchels. The fire was burning low under a pot filled with self-stirring soup for the next day. He could hear animals being moved outside and a few people running around yelling orders. The place being shut down. These peoples home, for some their only home gone now.   
He heard a sound above him. 

Someone was moving around on the bed platform. “Larue, what is it?” it was Cam. She was right over them whispering. “What`s wrong” the voice of a young girl sounded. “Are we going to die?”

“No, La we aren’t. you will be fine. You`ll get to Camp Jupiter and there is a lot of fun things to do. Everything is going to be ok” he could hear her smile. “Are we going to get back here?” Sam could hear Cam hesitating. “I don’t know sjøhest (Seahorse) I don’t know” silence followed. 

The next morning Sam was dragged out of bed by a grumpy Nephilim with a horrible case of bedhead. “Wakei, Wakei, Samuel” The angel let go of his leg that she had used to drag him out on the cold stone floor.  
He opened his eyes to see everyone running around, checking armour clasps, stuffing extra weapons into hidden pockets. Most of them were wearing light leather armour and gloves covered in metal over the fingers. A few was wearing heavier armour. Sam quickly dressed in the armour Gabriel brought him. How did he know his measurement, you know what he could now list a few strange reason why he would. It fit like a glove so how could he complain. He attached the weapons and placed the bracelet on the outside of the armour so not to rip it when materialising the weapon. He had gotten a sword, a pistol, a few knifes to place in hidden pockets around the outfit and more practical things like rope for climbing and something that looked like a dangerous mix of a climbing axe and bent blade. 

Speaking of Gabriel, where was he. He had been sleeping beside him yesterday and Sam was always the first one to wake up so where was he. The small pit of worry that was always there for Archangel grew a bit as he looked around trying to spot him. His bag was still lying there beside Sam`s so he hadn’t left. He must be helping someone around the camp. That was it didn’t Cam say something about storing important things with their magic.  
People had started to carry out the chests so Gabriel and Cam could hide them in one of their pocket dimensions. So, that must be it. This place must be filled with magical artefacts. Aaron handed him a bowl with soup as he passed carrying a scary looking jagged sacrifice knife that he was twirling in one hand. How was these kids allowed to do things like that?

He rushed out the door and ran straight into someone shorter. Not that there were a lot of people taller than him but still. “Hi giant watch your steps” Gabriel joked. He looked terrible. The worst mix of stress and worry. “Gabe, are you ok?” The trickster put on a tired smile. “Once these people are safe yes. I hear that the beds at camp Jupiter are fantastic” he licked his lips and laughed at his own point. 

“That proves my point of you being delusional. Cam called it a military training facility. That doesn’t say cloud soft beds to me” Right now he would take any bed, how could he be this tired he was a hunter their whole thing is staying up late.

He looked around and noticed that it was still dark outside. The teens were rushing around. Most of them in heavier armour than the demigods in the house. Three girls without any armour dressed in something that looked like designer clothing was saddling the pagasuses. Other campers were running around with checklists as people piled things inside a large storage containers. People were carrying different weapons piled up on their back and around their waists. A voice sounded through a megaphone. “Everyone has to be carrying two kind of weapons. One for monsters and one for humans. If there aren’t any weapons that can kill humans available to you go talk to Loki” the voice disappeared.

“What was that” that didn’t make sense. A weapon to kill humans almost anything can kill a human.

“Most of the weapons here are celestial bronze or imperial gold. They can kill monsters and demigods but have no effect on humans. To avoid accidents”

The voice boomed again “An hour to go” That hour went past quickly. People running around. Five minutes before they were going to leave the containers disappeared. Gabriel had made him call Dean and Cas and ask them to meet them a place not far from the other camp. He had informed Sam that if they tried to get there alone they wouldn’t find it. They needed a demigod with them to see through the fog. He wasn’t sure if the pendant that Cam gave them would let them see something that cloaked or if the guards would even let them in if they found it.


	16. grace

After Gabriel moved the artefacts he disappeared into the woods. He didn’t return for half an hour. He ran up to him and Cam breathing heavily like he had been running all the way there. Cam was standing with her back turned arguing with a girl about running in underground tunnels and why surviving was more important than not getting dirty. One of the children of Aphrodite surely. 

“Sam, we have a problem” he yelled said as he reached him, quietly enough that the people around them wouldn’t notice. “What is it Ga… Loki. If we are out of candy again that isn’t a life-threatening situation and not relevant right now” He didn’t look like what was bothering him was such a minor problem, but he knew Gabriel and he could act like the world was ending over the smallest things.

“No, I wish but no. The labyrinth is warded. We (He pointed at himself and Cam) can`t get in. fully warded. No wings get in or out of there” He shook his head. “Even my powers that hides me from big brother won’t let me inn” He pointed to some runes that must have been cloaked before. “Even getting close to the opening will drain any member of the god squad. It’s something new, I haven’t seen it before. Not even in heaven” the archangel looked angrier that scared of this new power that the men of letters now wielded against them. If they had something like that they might have something like it for demigods to. He tried to think he had to have seen something like it before “I`ve been through the archives in the bunker a few times. I have never seen anything like that” He tried to remember if there was a book that he hadn’t read but might have something on this. A symbol that could drain an angel. If they could replicate it, it could be used against Lucifer or another angel they fought. 

“They have gotten into the labyrinth. We have to find another way” 

“No, we don’t have time. The wardings are somewhere in the labyrinth that just means that there is minimum one person in there and the place covers at almost the whole world. They could have found an entrance in England and warded that. It’s more likely that its closer since I felt it but I don’t know. Also, a large amount of people has been approaching the camp. They will be here in a few hours if we are unlucky. And kiddo You don’t have the best track record with luck” he walked over to Cam and dragged her by the hair away from the fighting girl. “stop that you asshole. I have things to do. I`ll not stealing candy for you. You are the grownup” he shewed the girl away and dragged Cam towards Sam. 

“So, no candy I guess. What’s the so urgent problem that I can’t do my job” She shouted the last thing throwing her hands into the air. 

“We can`t (pointing at himself and the younger angel) can’t use the labyrinth” he explained the same thing to Cam as he told him. 

“I have to find something and check on my cabin, please find a way to get us in there we need to be there” She walked over to someone dressed in carrying a spear. Not one of the Norse children.

“So what should we do?” Gabriel looked off to the distance like he was hoping the plan was going to appear from the ocean. There must be something. How could they smuggle angels into an angel warded place, where they couldn’t remove the wards without entering? Then it hit him. They didn’t need to smuggle angels there. If they removed the angel part they could remove the problem.

“If we remove your grace you could enter right” he tried not to pat himself on the back too much for getting to that answer before the angel. Gabriel just answered him with an angry glare.

“No”

“It won`t work?” they had to find another way. He thought he had solved it.

“No, I won’t do it. Isn`t happening, it’s out of the question”

“Why, is it to dangerous. Cas survived it but if it would hurt you to we`ll found another solution” Cas was weak after he lost his grace. He didn’t want to watch Gabriel fall to. He didn’t think he could watch that.

“It`s not about me” He growled.

“Then what`s the problem?” he yelled back. He used his height to its full potential towering over the angel. It wasn’t fare but he was to use to doing it when he fought with people it had become second nature to him. Just something he did when people raised their voices. 

“You, I can`t protect you without my grace. They took you when a fully powered archangel was around. If I get depowered and can`t save you it would be my fault. Your blood on my hands because I wasn’t there. I can`t live with that, without you” he yelled the last lien so loudly that campers around them stopped their frantic running around to look at them. 

“As much as I love to make a show. Move along kids nothing to see here. You have preparations to finish” Gabriel smiled as the campers started to move again. They were chitchatting as they walked but they were gone now. What Gabriel said was slowly sinking inn. A mix of happiness and fear. He was also fearing Gabriel’s death but what he feared more was that Gabriel thought his life was more important than his own. He was an archangel, one of the most powerful beings in the universe. One of those people who was supposed to watch the earth crumble into dust in many millions of years. 

“You have to do it Gabe, we don’t have time. I`ll be fine, but I can`t assure that all the Campers are safe without you and Cam and I`m not talking about your powers. You can still help people as Loki save people. If we don’t do it we endanger more people than just me. Please Gabriel. I`ll never ask this of you again”

“Fine” He looked like he had been kicked. He knew pushing Gabriel would be dangerous but needed.  
The archangel looked around noticing that all the campers were gone. He dragged a small vial out of a pocked and placed it to his lips. “You ow me a favour after this. Like not leaving the bedroom for a week favour” He smirked and opened his mouth to let the shining grace move into the vial. It was swirling around in it. Alive, part of what made Gabriel, Gabriel not just a vessel. A leather twine was tied to the vial. It was made like a neckless. Gabriel handed it to him. “If you are insisting on me doing this, you are protecting it”

“Ten minutes to take-off” Yelled someone. They had to find cam 

 

The campers were standing in groups, the sizes of the groups varied from only a few to over a dozen. They were the kids from cabins. By each of the groups their counsellor was taking a head count. They were all in full armour with the weapons laying on the ground. Horses and pegasuses were standing by two of the groups. Cam and the pets going over all the kids of her cabin. The younger ones were held up in the arms of the older ones. One of them had a baby carrier on their back. Sam looked around to see how many other cases there were of small children getting hurried into a warzone but saw non. Now Sam noticed that it wasn’t normal for kids younger than five to stay here.  
Before she said a word to them they tapped her on the shoulder and dragged her of.

“What is it we have to prepare”

“You have to store away your grace. It’s the only way to get in there without you getting hurt” Gabriel was standing behind him silently not helping. And now came the fight. He had to convince her in less than ten minutes. He was expecting it but it never came.

“I’ll do it” She muttered the answer and dug around in her pockets. She retrieved a small wooden box with gold and silver painted symbols. It had no lock or obvious opening. She had also retrieved her angel blade and cut the palm of her hand. As soon as a drop of blood hit the box it jumped open. She put more pressure on the blade and the grace started to seep out. She placed her hand to the box and held it there for a few seconds. The second she removed her hand the box snapped shut.

“There my 33.333333% of angel gone” she placed the box back in her pocket. “Time to get back. We don’t have a lot of time” she pointed at the non-existent clock on her wrist. 

“Sam, Loki you are on this team” She pointed at them and the kids. “We drop in five” She pointed at the square painted in red spray paint. She hinted for them to move inside it. “Just stay a good half meter away from the line. Don’t want any arms or legs getting snapped of. Everyone got that” A resounding yell of “YES” answered her.  
A yell of “Everyone take to your weapons” people all around them picked up their weapons, satchels, backpacks, and even some leashes on animals.  
Cam walked around and checked on everyone before she walked to stand in front of them all. “It’s going to be dark so lanterns and flashlights now” As she finished a horn sounded. 

He felt Gabriel take his hand seconds before the ground underneath him opened and swallowed them whole.


	17. rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve been gone for forever, but I’m posting a chapter now and maybe another one today or tomorrow if I have the time. So I’m back baby.

Darkness filled his vision, like he had been dropped into a blackhole. He fell a few seconds before he hit the ground with too little force. Like he had been gliding down rather than falling. The could feel a few places where the fall would cause bruises later on. He heard the sounds of people falling to the ground. Groans of pain filled the room jumping of the stone walls.

He stood up making sure that nothing was broken. He stretched his hands over his head trying to reach the ceiling. He couldn’t find it but he could feel the air brush past his fingers. 

“Are Everyone alive?” Aaron`s face was light by a green fiery glow. “Yes” the voices chimed. 

“Aaron why in the nine worlds did you bring Greek fire. If you fell on that you could have killed us all” He couldn’t see Cam`s face but he could imagen the anger and frustration, he had seen so many times before. Aaron cowered. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t think” He handed the vial over to another teen, a girl with midnight black hair and what looked like black eyes. She looked about nineteen. She was tall and looked like she hadn’t eaten for a week “Life hand me that” Cam growled. Life strange name.

Life had an evil grin that he had seen on the archangel so many times before. Life threw the vial at Cam. The Nephilim threw herself onto the floor to catch the flying vial of death. She breathed heavily a few times before yelling out. “OK, New rule. We don’t throw the equivalent of atomic bombs around for fun. Do you copy?” she got mostly yeses back but Life and Gabriel responded with “Killjoy” in unison. Those two were freakishly alike if you left out the physical features.

“Does anyone feel like using a light spell?” Cam`s eyes were glowing in the green light of the fire. “Because that’s not my speciality” 

“I can” Said a squeaky voice. A ball of light floated from the middle of the room towards the ceiling and exploded like fireworks. The smaller light balls stayed there floating overhead lighting up the room. A twelve-year-old girl with white hair and dark skin smiled at them. The others were shielding their eyes from the bright light. Cam walked over to her and crouched down to be on eye level with her. “Hi you are new” She turned to look to Life. They clearly had experience working together. “She came in a few weeks ago. We didn’t know her parentage or her powers but I think we can eliminate a few now” She sat down beside the younger trickster. “Do you know who your godly parent is?” She smiled at the younger girl. “Balder” she said gladly. Life swiftly turned to Cam. “She hasn’t answered that question when we asked her” She hung her arm around Life`s shoulder

“You just have to know how to ask. And apparently, the queen of the dead doesn’t” The kids laughed at the nickname.  
Gabriel had walked over to him and now was standing beside him. “Are you hurt. Does that moose head of yours work like it should” He was looking him over checking for scratches and such. “I was about to ask the same thing. Without the moose part” He was more concerned with Gabriel than himself. He was used to being human and getting hurt by small things. Gabriel, he didn’t spend a lot of time without his grace. “I`m fine, it`s almost like you forgot who of us are an immortal god and who can be killed by falling down. Kiddo, you are the frail one”

“Guys we have to move. We don’t have time for this. Time and distance works differently here and we have to get to camp Jupiter ad quickly as possible” Life made a gesture around the room. “So, left, or right?” now Sam noticed the two exits of the room. The room looked like a cave or a tunnel. The two exits were just two holes in the wall, just tall enough for Sam to have to bend his head to enter.

“Let’s ask the god in the room” Everyone turned to Gabriel. “hey, don’t look at me. I`m not the kind of guy you pray to for guidance. I`m more the chaos guy. The bloody justice ting is more of my jam” he put his hands up in defence. Life rolled her eyes. “Cam?”

“what about a vote” She shrugged. And looked around for an answer to present itself. It did in the form of a grow followed by a roar from the left exit. Something large was moving towards them from that side of the room. Without thinking about it he took a step and placed himself between Gabriel and that thing. Cam looked nervously over to where the sound came from “a unanimous vote for right” Everyone nodded. When they had all agreed she turned and picked up one of the younger campers and jogged towards the right door with the other campers right behind.

They ran into a room with a pool in the middle of it. The water shone in bright blue like the shade you would find in tropical waters. The walls of the room weren’t as high as the room they landed in. This room was lit by large candles with ghostly white flames. Statues of gods and heroes lined the walls. Higher up the walls there were shark heads with open mouths gaping down at them.

The moment all of them entered the door slammed shut behind them and transformed into a part of the wall. “What do you think guys, is starving to death better than being eaten?”

“Not the time Loki, there are kids” Life growled at him. She shook her head and looked around. 

“No one touch anything” Cam looked down onto the younger ones. She walked over to Sam. “Samuel please tell me you have any idea what this is. There is no spell work here that I can see. What`s the meaning of this. Do they just want us to starve to death” there wasn’t a way out or a way in and no clear death threats.

“Everyone who I consider a trained camper look for an exit. You others play a game or something, I don’t know” she walked up to the wall and placed her hand to it eyes lighting up. A few others moved over there to. Gabriel dragged him there to. He had a bad felling about this. The kids were sitting on the floor playing with throwing knifes like they were darts. 

They slowly felt their way over the walls trying to find something out of place. The stone was hard and cold. There was nothing. They had been doing it for half an hour. They hadn’t gotten a lot done. The room was still large, like a swimming pool. They were bored out of their minds slowly looking for a switch or something. Nothing.  
Gabriel had become bored after 20 minutes and was now sitting in a comfy chair that he had dragged out of nowhere, eating a Twix. What had he expected he was the trickster after all. He was reading an old spell book now not noticing that they were there. He should just consider himself lucky that the minor god wasn’t pranking them. 

“This is pointless” Aaron complained. 

“Thanks for your input Aar. You can go and starve in the corner or do you want me to put you out of your misery” Life`s eyes flashed fully black like a demon with white rings in the middle. The white shone like grace.

“Kids behave. Well take a break for a few minutes remember your spot” Cam was about to move over to her backpack to fetch her something when one of the children pushed the little blond boy, Isak into the pool. As the kid hit the water the shark heads started spewing water. Cam rolled her eyes in anger and growled “You must be kidding with me?” before she dived into the pool. She resurfaced holding onto the kid with one hand holding herself afloat with the other.

“Don’t stand there like statues. We have bigger problems than this” She nodded towards Taylor. Sam looked down and noticed that his shoes were now halfway submerged in water. Gabriel was now out of his chair, the book floating in the water. “You have to be fucking kidding with me”

“language” One of the smaller girls said under her breath.

“As Cam said bigger problems” Life had picked the youngest kids up and holding the children up. They had hidden their faces away from the danger. Life was petting their hair  
slowly trying to calm them down. The pets had moved over to her to, Echo had climbed up on her shoulder to avoid the water and Ulv looked at it like he was personally offended by the water touching him. 

Sam ran over and picked up the kid that Life wasn’t holding. Gabriel had taken the backpacks and handed them back. Cam had climbed out of the pool and was now going through all the necklaces hanging around her neck and dragged of two shaped like animals. She tugged them of her neck and threw them into the pool. They materialised as a dolphin and a Hippocampus (A seahorse) the dolphin was larger than the natural version. The water was now reaching his knees. “Please tell me that one of you have an idea of how to get us out of here” he yelled out his voice echoing of the walls. 

“Try to not drown” Life said from his left. “I would like to be in the state of my name” She didn’t look scared more worried for the lives of the younger kids. Ulv had moved over to him and was shoving his nose into Sam`s leg. “Hey boy its going to be fine. We`ll get out of here” He rubbed the wolfs head and looked him into the eyes when he said it. The pet understood more than people thought. The water was almost reaching the animals neck. 

Gabriel ran over to the pet and placed his hand on his head to. The pet disappeared into thin air, he did the same to Echo. Two wood carved figures hung of a string that Gabriel handed to him. “Couldn’t let them drown could I” Sam hung the neckless around his neck together with the magical one he already had and the grace. 

The water was rising quicker now slowly flowing up to his waist. The shorter kids had already water up to their necks. “Luckily we all know how to swim right” Cam looked at Sam like she expected him to say something like that he had no idea. 

“No I know it” His dad thought swimming was an important part of saying alive on hunts. 

“Good” she nodded. Life had moved the kids to the back of the sea creatures that Cam had called for. The animals were constantly making sure the kids stayed afloat. Now the water had accelerated even more and was reaching his neck. The others were fighting to stay afloat. The sound of the water canons spewing out water was deafening. The armour with he before hadn’t felt the weight of was now dragging him towards the depths trying to drown him.

Some of the campers were struggling with freeing themselves from the things that were made to save them but now was putting their lives at risk. The only person not plagued by this problem was the trickster who was swimming by his side. The angel swam up to him and dove under water.  
He was loosening the clamps of the armour. Thank the gods. Or maybe just one god. He felt relief fill him as the thing was moved of his chest. When Gabe emerged from the water he moved under his arm supporting him, helping him stay up and use less energy.

“The water is going to reach the ceiling and kill us in about ten minutes. We need to find a way out of here” Cam yelled to be heard over the sound of the water slowly killing them. 

She had made a signal to the kids that said for them to cover their ears.

“We are in the labyrinth its designed to kill us” Aaron yelled back. 

“NO not anymore its LESS deadly than it was before. It’s a test for heroes now, and it always has a solution. So, someone think of it before our stupidity kills us” She yelled back as she moved over to the animals to check if the kids were ok. She smiled as she removed their hands from their ears. “Hi kiddos, do you have any ideas how we can get out of here. Isak, Jean har dere noen ideer (Isaak, Jean do you have any ideas)

“No” Isak shook his head.

“kan vi ikke bare trekke ut proppen” (Can’t we just pull the plug) Jean smiled, she had a few teeth missing and was clearly oblivious to the fact that they were dying.

“That’s just it. Its joke. Oh this is just my kind of thing. It’s a deadly joke. I’ve got it” Gabriel laughed like a maniac. “Its like a giant bathtub we just have to pull the plug out to get rid of the water” He smiled at the fact that he had figured it out. 

“No time for patting yourself on the back. You might dislocate your arm trying” Life coughed. “Ok, Mr immortal please test your theory before we all die could you”  
Gabriel sighed and dove under water as Sam`s head hit the ceiling. That’s not good they had about a minute of time left. The animals disappeared as their heads hit the ceiling to. 

The kids were having problems with holding their heads over water. They were slowly sinking down, water filling their mouths. Sam quickly swam over and caught one in each hand. He held their heads up but that also resulted in him not being able to keep his head over water. He tried to breath in and water filled his lungs. He tried to get it out but he couldn’t. he couldn’t breath. HE COULDN’T BREATH. He heaved and tried to get it out but he couldn’t. the water submerged him and the next second all the others. He heard all of them taking big breaths before they went under. The kids let out a scream as the water hit them. 

He felt a pull downwards before everything went black. He was gone.


	18. Face your fears

Sam woke up coughing water and blood. His head was spinning and felt like someone had hit him in the head with a spade. “Sammoose are you Ok” Gabriel was standing over him drenched in water. “Hi kiddo, you need some help?” he heard other people coughing around him to. He looked down and saw that the floor was covered in holes that had drained the water away. He looked up and saw the hole they had fallen through. It looked about the size of a queen-sized bed. Water was still dripping from the roof onto their heads. 

Around them the campers lay around coughing water to. All of them looked fine. Everyone were moving or breathing indicating their status as alive. The kids were still clinging to him. Gabriel placed his hands to their foreheads and healed and dried them. “Wanna try that again” He smiled back to the hunter like he didn’t almost die.

“NO thanks, I`ll stay with the not deadly activities for fun” 

“You`re no fun” He didn’t look to disappointed.

“Five minutes before we pack up and move. Make sure you are all all right and eat something for the gods sake” Cam coughed. She had the drowned cat look. She found another amulet out of the tens she had around her neck. “Hold onto your stuff” She threw the thing on the ground and a strong warm wind blew over him. It almost pushed him to the ground but it left him dry. How many amulets did that girl have.

“Now eat” She sat down by some of the campers and gave out some food.  
Sam sat down with Gabriel and the to kids Isaak and Jean. “How are you feeling” the kids looked scared but they weren’t hurt. They were just kids how could he act like this was normal. They were around five and three. They were around the age Dean was when their mother died. These kids had it even worse. They almost drowned a few minutes ago, and they were fine. What had they been through before if this didn’t scare the shit out of them. 

He looked down at the Jean who was the oldest and waited for an answer. He got an answer in Norwegian. Sam had no idea what it meant. If he lived this he would sit down with a text book and learn it. 

“She said was fine but she hopes that she and his brother will get to the camp. She said she has a friend there” Gabriel smiled at the little girl and handed her and her brother a chocolate bar each. Why hadn’t Sam noticed that they were siblings before. They looked a lot alike. They had both light blond hair that reached them to their waists. They were even dressed alike. 

“Have I ever told you about the time when Tor almost married a giant to get his hammer back?” Gabriel was trying to brighten up the kids’ day. They almost died and Gabriel was trying to make them think of anything else. “A giant stole Tor`s hammer and your father had no idea how to get it back so he visited me. He needed his hammer to make the lightning paint the sky. The humans would notice something was wrong and might start praying to other gods, your father would lose his power. His last option was asking the trickster, me. So, I had an idea how he could get close to the giant without getting killed. Giant aren’t that smart and their eyesight aren’t the best. As you know the gods lest their hair grow out and braid it so my fantastic idea was that if Tor dressed up like a woman and seduced the giant he would get his hammer back. It was just a joke but your father thought it a brilliant idea and went right to seduce the giant. The giant even tried to marry him before he got the hammer back. I hadn’t laughed like that in a thousand years” the trickster god was dying of laughter. This just showed the humanity of the gods, they didn’t spend all their time fighting in enormous wars or spreading world destroying plagues or whatever they did on their off days. Sometimes they were just powerful people.

Following that story more of the kids joined the circle to hear the next story. Gabriel followed up the story by some of the less deadly pranks he had performed. The children were laughing and making Gabriel stop and explain or switch stories. Loki was handing out candy bars and lollypops to the kids as he told them. Sam wasn’t really following the stories, he had a suspicion a dumb happy grin painted his face as he looked at the laughing, smiling archangel. The scared looks that hadn’t left most of their faces since cam told them about the attack was now exchanged for smiles and laughter. The only campers not sitting there was Life and Cam, they were angrily discussing something in the corner. 

The pets were back again. “We have to move now, we don’t have time to do this”

“They need to calm down, they need a level head. You are their protector when I`m not here and you have to realise that they aren’t like us. They need breaks and the stress of almost dying can break them. They are normal kids, death scares them. If I didn’t have to drag them through this I wouldn’t” 

“They have to learn the dangers of the world, they can`t stay kids forever. If they don’t they will die and you know it. Most of them know what to do but you saw what happened back there, they almost got us killed. They need to learn” 

“No, they won`t I`ll protect them until they can protect themselves and when I`m not here you will. Life they are different from us and have to be handled differently. They are just kids. I won’t let them fight until they are of the age of a normal camper. They won’t face a real monster until they are of the age of 12. My opinion on this matter won’t change.

“Fine. I’m just saying that we faced monsters long before that” 

“Just remember Life they are different. They have a childhood, lets keep it that way” the others didn’t seem to notice the discussion. 

“Time to go Kiddos, we have places to see and people to meet. When we get to the camp Loki can tell you the end of that story” Cam walked over and picked up Isak. “If we`re lucky we might get there today”. The kids and Gabriel followed behind. 

Sam was about to follow when one of the kids tugged at his shirt. “How Can you see the camp and the monsters?” Sam dragged out the amulet that unveiled what was hidden. “This was enchanted by Cam so I can see the things that normal people can`t, it helps me stop the monsters hurting people. Like demigods do, hunters kill monsters”

“Will you kill the things hunting us?” 

“We are going to stop them from hurting you” he didn’t want to kill humans but if it stood between the demigods and the people hunting them, he wouldn’t hold anything back.

“We have to follow the others” He ushered the kid forwards towards the rest of the group. 

The room led to a stone tunnel that looked like no one had entered it forever. Cobwebs made it impossible to see anything past a meter. Cam had frozen in her tracks in the front of the line a few steps away from the closest web. “You know what, Samuel do you want to lead this one. You are the one that’s carrying the burning sword” Life was snickering beside her “You just don’t want to enter because of the spiders” 

“That’s also a possibility” Cam shivered. “Is our fearless leader afraid of spiders”

“She might be, and because you think it’s so funny Life, you`ll be leading this one” Cam pushed Life in front of her. Sam didn’t have a problem with spiders, he saw enough of them in the places monsters decided to hide. But this was a bit different, he had never seen this number of cobwebs. He didn’t want to be killed by an enormous spider. He had died to many times for the thing that finally made him kick the bucket permanently to be a spider. But it could be worse, it could be a clown. Gods he hated clowns. 

“Maybe we get to meet that spiderguy from Harry Potter” Gabriel whispered to him. I couldn’t remember Gabe even reading the books. Maybe charlie had made him watch the movies like she did with Dean.

“Quit it trickster”

“What is the moose scared of a little spider” His eyes glowed green, Oh gods no. he wasn’t was he?  
A spider crawled up Cams back. it was about the size of a dinnerplate and neon green. The Nephilim shrieked and jumped half an actual meter into the air. “Gabriel” he growled into the angel’s ear. Said angel was bent over dying of laughter. “Loki, we are hunted and maybe in mortal danger, we do not have time for pranks” as Cam was yelling at the not currently angel the spider had decided that Sam was its next victim avoiding all the children in line between Cam and the hunter. Sam slowly backed away from the spider manifesting a small flamethrower in his right hand. If he could just get far enough back he could kill it without hurting the others.   
Green flames were thrown out of it and the thing made a sound that shouldn’t be made by a spider, it disappeared into the smoke that   
Gabriel’s creations always faded into. Even without his grace the trickster still pranked them. 

“I have an idea, since Samuel is so adapt at killing spiders he`ll help Life and we`ll follow a good meter behind them” Cam walked back to him and dragged him to the front of the line. He was certain that Gabriel had somehow planned this. With an extra superhuman push Cam gave him a face full of cobwebs as he stumbled further into the tunnel. 

The cobweb stuck to him like the time Gabriel turned his hair into candy floss but it instead covering his whole body. It stuck to his face and he had to rip it off for him to be able to see comfortably. His mind went Fuck it and the flamethrower reappeared in his hand again. The green flames shot out of it burning away the webs in front of him but never reaching him. The fire must be enchanted beyond the power of it appearing in his hand. 

“ Careful with that”

The tunnel changed as he moved further forward, it changed from the rotten smell of something dying in the webs slowly to the overpowering smell of cotton candy and popcorn. The walls changed from wet and dirty rock to brightly coloured wooden walls. The walls weren’t bare, they were covered in big mirrors and pictures of stupid things like flowers. Music started to play as Sam recognised where they were now. They were in a they were in a corridor of a circus funhouse. 

Oh gods no. This place wouldn’t do th.... He didn’t have time to finish that thought before he was thrown to the floor. His head hit the ground which was still stone and the room started to tilt. He could hear the horrible laughter that had haunted him his whole childhood. Fucking clowns. It was right now over him, he was certain but he couldn’t move to get it off him. The laugh rung through his ears like a cat’s claws on a chalkboard. The clowns face wasn’t painted but rather cut out with a knife letting the blood seeping out paint the clowns happy face. Its smile was cut like the monster had taken some inspiration from the joker. Dean would be such a fan of this thing. It was holding long bloody knives, how could any kids like these things. He hated clowns. He was about to scream something like “Get it off me, get it off” in his most girlish voice. 

The next second the thing was thrown off of him. He was dragged up just in time to see Gabriel stabbing the thing multiple times. The thing fell to the floor coughing up blue blood. He felt no pity for the thing and torched the thing the moment Gabriel moved far enough away to not be touched by the flames. 

How in the world was it always clowns? They were fucking clowns, clowns were supposed to be fun. Why weren’t there a few more cases with planes so he could tease Dean right back. 

“Sammoose, I forgot to say it was knife to meet you, how could I forget that. No that one was bad. Maybe I hate to cut and go but that was my boyfriend, nope, eeem good knife and sweet dreams. Is it me or does it smell a bit dead in here. I have it, Any way you SLICE it, this wasn't an accident” Gabriel stood there thinking of knife jokes as the other campers approached them. 

Cam was standing beside Life who had helped Sam with her head in her hands, probably provoked by the angels horrible jokes. “Thanks Life”   
He said as he checked that the others were unharmed. It looked like they had kept their distance from him and the fire with the exception of Gabriel and Life, one following him because he cared and one made to walk there as a punishment. One of them was hiding their face avoiding the clown at all costs. 

“Looks like this place is targeting our fears, me with the spiders and Sam with the clown, the person that’s leading the group causes the change into their nightmare. It isn’t our worst fears, there are things both Sam and I are more scared off. It must be like our surface fears rather than the deep ones. I don’t think we`ll find things like our death or the death of loved ones here rather things that would make us stop or turn around. Maybe even things that wants to kill us. It’s a test that will test if we can overcome our fears. If the labyrinth was like it was before we could expect our worst crippling fears rather than something as trivial as arachnids or a bloody circus performer. Let`s count ourselves lucky and keep walking” 

Cam was still not taking the lead rather giving it over to Life. She just rolled her eyes and walked a few steps backward flipping them the bird before turning and starting a slow jog down the corridor. “Don’t worry she`ll be fine” Gabriel huffed. The others followed in a normal pace. 

The tunnel grew colder and colder as Life disappeared around a turn. 

A scream shook the tunnel. NO, Sam started running. The floor turned into ice as his legs flew over the ground. He had to get there to help her, behind him he heard the others following only being slowed down by their shorter legs. He turned another corner, so close to the sound and ran into something cold and solid. He fell to the floor and felt blood trickling down his nose. The others ran up and did the same mistake he made running into what he now saw was a see-through ice barrier. 

Cam fell down beside him leaving Gabriel the only one standing. He stopped the others that ran around the corner from running into it. “What is that Ice cold glare for, kiddo” Gabriel laughed at him as like he forgot that Life was caught on the other side. “Be a bit serious Loki” 

“Its fine Samsquatch, I can just do this” He placed his hand to the ice and it started to glow red and mist started rising as he moved to melt more. But as fast as his hand melted the ice reformed and seconds later his hand was stuck in the ice. “Bad idea” he said quickly melting the ice around his hand and removing it before the ice reappeared. “Any other ideas” He helped Sam up healing his small nosebleed.

He looked through the ice and saw Life on the other side on the floor, covered in snow, shivering. She was surrounded by ice statues in many states of decay and in twisted positions. She was too far away for Sam to see any details. Think Sam, think. What had all these rooms in common, they were puzzles and challenges, and if you solved it you could pass to the next one. So how do they solve these, just face their fears. No that wouldn’t feel right, they had been doing that already and they couldn’t make the kids face their fears, he wouldn’t let that happened. So was not an option. Maybe they just had to face their fears until the tunnel ended. No, this labyrinth was endless the tunnel could go on forever if it wanted. So, what were they doing wrong, how were they facing their fears the wrong way. Then it hit him, they weren’t facing their fears, others were facing them for them. He killed the spider and walked through the web, Gabriel killed the clown and Life dragged him away and walked the last of the tunnel. They weren’t doing what the labyrinth was wishing.

“I`ve got it” he yelled out and started to explain it to the others.

“So what are we supposed to do? Just wait for her to face her fears without even knowing that it will get her out of it. And even that’s a speculation for the Gods sake” Cam yelled. 

“What else can we do?, the god couldn’t even melt through the thing” Aaron mumbled. 

“Aaron, you know why she can’t do this”

“Why can’t she?” He felt like the only person not knowing a secret.

“Life is the daughter of Hel, she was very young banished to Helheim and caught by angry souls. She wasn’t found and retreated to Midgard after what felt like years. She was tortured and now has panic attacks when left alone in the cold. She hasn’t talked about what really happened. There is a reason why we didn’t make a Norwegian camp. She`s powerful and something that powerful with PTSD is nothing to be glossed over. She`s unstable from time to time and leaving her to handle something like that could have terrible consequences” Cam was yelling loud enough for the her eyes and hands to glow.

“Calm down, no killing each other, there are kids in the room”

“You aren’t helping” They yelled back at him in tandem.

The room started shaking “Don’t look at me” Cam said her eyes not glowing anymore. They all looked at the ice wall and saw that Life was standing in the room now covered in snow and ice, screaming. The screaming shook the room again. The ice sculptures exploded and showered Life in ice. The ice wall fell down breaking the barrier between them. Life fell down sobbing and shaking. Cam and the others ran over to her. Life was not conscious as they reached her shaking on the ground her eyes glowing white like snow. A long ice blade appeared in her hand and flew towards them. Sam jumped away. “Hold her arms down” Sam and Gabriel held down her arms as Cam grabbed one of her amulets and hung it around Life`s neck as she whispered some words making her eyes flash with each old Norse word. The second the amulet left the Nephilim’s hand the demigod fell limp. “She`s fine, it’s just a spell that acts like a coma until the amulet is removed. We need magical medical support to help her and we can’t find that here. This is only a temporary solution”

“The tunnel is over look” Aaron pointed to the door at the end of the room. The hunters theory must have been right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m back after almost 20 years, I might have some heavy writers block and written about a line a day. Do you have any characters you wana see, do you want to see Charlie back? Anny other ideas, do tell me if. All comments are appreciated, yes, even the ones from a-holes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this work doesn’t have a good title and if I can’t find one I have to ask you guys.  
> Ps i need a angel name for John  
> And as always leave your hate mail in the comments


End file.
